Molten Seas
by thejadespirit
Summary: Sequel to Ocean Fire. After the defeat of the Fire Nation, Katara and Zuko went their own ways. But now the nations are drifting and a new bender is out to ruin the peace. Can Katara and Zuko set aside the pain of betrayal and help save their world?
1. Prologue: The Hunt

**All right. This is my newest fanfic, and sequel to _Ocean Fire._ A little background…Zuko and Katara had a thing (and they were like two years older than they are in the show), but separated after the Fire Nation was defeated to fulfill their duties to their people. And there was something else, too…I strongly recommend you at least skim _Ocean Fire_, as this has a few tie-ins…**

**Well, here we go…introducing, _Molten Seas_…**

**disclaimer: I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_. Sorry.  
**

* * *

**Prologue: The Hunt**

She had been adopted by the Northern Water Tribe and named Princess of the Southern Water Tribe but no one had seen Katara in over four years. Where had she gone? What was she doing?

Zuko sighed and tore his eyes from the sight of the full moon. It was times like theses that rendered him nearly useless. When the sun and moon shared the sky, he could do no other than stare at the moon and wonder about her, remember her laugh, her smile…her sapphire eyes. It was on days like these that he couldn't help but hate her.

For Four long years he had searched, had sent men the world over to look for her. They had yet to find her. And once, two years before, Zuko had even swallowed his pride and asked the Avatar about her whereabouts. But the bald airbender had not known. It was as if she knew. Knew he was looking for her and didn't want to be found.

-------

"_Where is she? Where is she hiding?" He demanded, barging into the temple's inner sanctum. He and Katara had once shared so many memories here…now it was only an empty, painful reminder of what might have been. _

_Three people lifted their heads and looked at Zuko. The two women moved to leave the room, though both glanced back at the fuming fire bender, one with sorrow and the other with empathy glowing in their golden eyes. And then they were gone._

_The young man looked up at Zuko, his gray eyes calm when the Fire Lord was caught in a maelstrom of emotions._

"_Tell me!" Zuko stepped closer, desperate._

"_I can't," Aang stated simply. _

"_Why not? Just tell me where she is! Please!"_

_The Avatar sighed and stood. "I don't know, Zuko."_

"_What?" He couldn't believe it. "But you're the Avatar!"_

"_I know," Aang said softly. "But I don't know where she is." The teen shrugged and looked away. "It's like she doesn't want to be found."_

"_I don't believe this," Zuko growled. He turned and stalked off._

_Just as the fire bender reached the door, however, Aang called out, "Maybe Sokka knows."_

_Zuko said nothing, merely stalked from the chamber. He's find her. And he'd find her _without_ her brother's help. _

-------

They had shared one night. One night when they should have had a lifetime. _Where did she go?_

"Nephew."

Zuko turned from the window to face his uncle. If it had been anyone else, he might have hidden his pain, but Iroh had the unique ability to see right through the young Fire Lord.

"Hello, Uncle," Zuko said wanly.

Iroh frowned at the pain and bitterness in his nephew's voice and eyes. It was an all-too-familiar occurrence, one he had anticipated. That, however, was what made him nervous. He had many things he needed to tell, one of which could be potentially dangerous. For everyone.

"Nephew, there is something I must discuss with you."

Another sigh escaped Zuko and he gestured towards a chair. "Of course, Uncle." When the older man was seated, Zuko took a seat across from him. "Tea, Uncle?"

"Yes. Thank-you, Zuko."

When he had taken a sip of his ginseng tea, Iroh asked softly, "Tell me, how are you feeling?"

Zuko debated with himself for a moment and then sighed, placing his own cup of tea on the table between them. "I can't sleep, Uncle," he confessed in a low voice. "And when I do, I dream of _her_."

They didn't need to say out loud to whom Zuko was referring; the name, by now, was all-too-familiar.

"This is troubling, Lord Zuko," Iroh said. "It has been four years and still you cannot move on."

Zuko abruptly stood. "I _can't_, Uncle, don't you understand?" He began to pace. "She's like an obsession; she's in my blood. I close my eyes and I can see her! Every time it rains, every time I'm near the water, I hear her, _feel_ her! Uncle, I can't simply move on!" The young man sank back into his chair and buried his head in his hands. "I can't."

Knowing it was pointless to argue with him in this state, Iroh handed his Nephew a fresh cup of tea. "Here, Zuko. Drink; you will feel much better."

Zuko took the drink obediently. "Thank you, Uncle."

After a few moments, Zuko was calm again. Iroh smiled. Zuko had changed from the angry young man he had once been, and mainly because of the young Katara. Though Zuko still dwelled on Katara, at least the Fire Lord hadn't gone back to the way he was.

Zuko looked up and smiled wanly at his uncle. "So what did you want to discuss with me, Uncle?" he asked.

Iroh, suddenly nervous, cleared his throat.

"Uncle?"

"Let an old man gather his thoughts, Nephew." Zuko subsided and Iroh took another sip of tea. Gaining strength from the soothing beverage, he decided the best course was simply to get to the point…but not without a few opening steps. Bad news first. Potentially explosive news after.

"Nephew, as you know, I have recently returned from a meeting with the other ambassadors and we have all noticed tensions gathering between the nations." He cleared his throat again. "Which is why we've unanimously agreed to this next course of action."

When Iroh paused, Zuko encouraged him to go on.

Iroh nodded. "We have decided that a union between the Fire Nation and another nation is needed to help bridge this burgeoning gap."

Zuko sat straighter, feeling a sudden tension growing in him. He was _not_ going to like where this was going. "Uncle…what is this about?"

"You…will be wed to a bride of your choosing from any of the other nations," Iroh finished.

Zuko sat still, trying to process what he had just heard. And then he stood, shaking with pent-up emotions. "I wish to wed Katara," he stated firmly, without inflection. "And I will not marry until she is found!" By the time he was finished, Zuko was yelling, the air around him becoming blisteringly hot. Abruptly, he turned away from his uncle and stormed towards the door.

"Which brings me to my next bit of news," Iroh said softly, stopping Zuko cold. The young man's shoulders shook violently but he was listening.

"What is it, Uncle?" he asked, hardly daring to breathe for fear he might break the moment.

Iroh took a deep, steadying breath and then let loose. "We've found her."

* * *

**How'd you like it? I know it's short, and there seems to be more angst and whatnot…sooo! Tell me what you think! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Truth in the Tiger's Eyes

**A new chapter, and so quickly after the other…well, I won't waste time…here you go!  
**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Truth in the Tiger's Eyes**

Zuko walked into the tiny village, his face half-hidden by the hood of his parka. The village was very small--practically non-existent--with only five ice huts. Not that he was surprised. It had to be small to have stayed hidden so long, not that the four, nearly impassable ice walls surrounding it had been a treat. Still, no matter what he had been expecting, Zuko hadn't expected it to be so _quiet_. But, then again, there were only five women living there.

Suddenly, the quiet, cold air was split by childish laughter, followed by a small blue figure dashing into the village, chasing what looked like a flying lemur. The figure stopped before Zuko, revealing a dark-skinned little girl.

After looking around, Zuko crouched down before her, only mildly surprised by her molten-gold eyes, a color distinctly unusual among the Water Tribes. He needed to speak to an adult. And, apparently, no one was willing to come out and greet him.

"Can you take me to your mother?" he asked her gently.

The little girl smiled brightly up at him and then took hold of his hand, dragging him along behind her, towards the middle hut. She let go of his hand when they reached the entrance and then disappeared inside, silently bidding him to follow. After a moment's hesitation, Zuko entered the hut.

When his eyes adjusted to the dark, Zuko saw the little girl run up to a woman sitting in the midst of what looked like beadwork, her back to him. She wore the standard Water Tribe blue, her dark hair braided and reaching down to her waist. Another child lay on a mat on the floor, his dark eyelashes rushing his pale cheeks.

The woman laughed as the little girl tugged impatiently on her sleeve. "What is it, Mitsuko?" she asked gently.

Zuko froze at the sound of the familiar voice. His heat began to beat with excitement. But then, as she scooped the child up, rage began to boil deep in the pit of his stomach. Though he had been faithful to her, it appeared that she had not been as such to him.

_Who?_ he wanted to shout, to scream. Who had she loved enough to begin a family with? And why had she kept herself hidden? _Why?_ He wanted to run up and shake her, demand the reason for why she hadn't loved him enough. The world around him narrowed in his anger and heat began to roll off of him in waves. _How dare she?_ How dare she do this to him!

Black rage filled him, opening the door to the four years without her, to the pain he had felt in her absence. He wanted to scream. Had he not been worthy enough? Or had her feelings been too shallow?

-------

Katara felt the heat just as she was turning and the truth hit her a moment before her eyes took in the sight of her old love. She gasped at the anger and hatred burning in his beloved golden eyes and took a step back, clutching Mitsuko closer to her body. And then she saw the realization begin to creep onto his face.

"Zuko…"

-------

Zuko took an angry step forward, trying not to feel hurt when she backed away, glancing at the boy on the mat. She pulled the girl closer to her. And that's when he froze, his eyes going from the girl to Katara. His heart beat loudly in his chest as he carefully examined the hut. There was nothing to indicate that a man lived, or had ever lived, there. "_And her daughter's eyes are gold. Unusual color for a daughter of the Water Tribe."_

He could barely breathe, could hardly dare to hope, to believe.

This time when she moved, Katara took a step closer. "Zuko…"

Confusion flickered across his face and the air became hotter. Water began to trickle down the walls, the ice melting. "Katara?"

A moan escaped the boy on the bed. Katara tore her wide eyes from Zuko, moving to her son's side. She lowered Mitsuko to the ground and then gently pulled the covers up over the sleeping child.

Zuko's heart warmed at the sight of such a loving, motherly gesture. He moved closer. "Is he all right?" he asked, nodding to the boy.

Katara nodded stiffly. "Sunil rises with the moon," she explained, casting an adoring glance towards her son. "And Mitsuko loves the sun." A small laugh escaped her. "It's quite a challenge looking after them."

"_Why is he here?"_ she silently cried. _"What made him look for me…? How did he find me?"_ Katara sighed sadly and absently brushed back Sunil's black hair. _"We parted ways years ago…Why did he come back now?"_

"_Maybe…"_ Katara scowled and swiftly closed the door on that thought. Four years before, when she had found out she was pregnant, she went to see him, but he had only glanced at her coldly before refusing to even speak to her, to ask how she was. It was then that she had realized he never loved her. Not really.

Unable to bear the pain of hearing of the new Fire Lord's kindness and wisdom wherever she went, Katara had entered into seclusion, choosing this spot because of its high ice walls. But then her brother had found her. And found exactly why she had run so quickly.

-------

"_I'm so sorry, Sokka," she whispered heartbrokenly. "I wanted to tell you but I…"_

_Sokka said nothing, merely wrapped his arms around his sister. Katara, it's fine." He smiled into her hair as she sniffed loudly. "And I promise I won't do anything drastic."_

_The remark elicited a small laugh from Katara but then she looked up swiftly, her blue eyes filled with fear. "Please, don't tell him. Don't tell him anything."_

_Sokka pulled back, confused. "But…"_

_Katara shook her head. "Please. Promise me, Sokka."_

_The young man was silent a moment, a frown on his face. "At least let me send someone to take care of you," he whispered. A ghost of a smile flickered over his troubled face. "And my nephew."_

"_Niece," Katara retorted automatically. "It's going to be a girl." Then she sighed. "Fine. But not too many people. Please, Sokka. I don't want anyone to know."_

"_What about Aang?"_

_Katara looked up at him wide-eyes. "You can tell him, but please don't tell him where I am. I don't want him to have to lie for me."_

"_And Toph?"_

_Katara smiled affectionately at the mention of the blind earth bender. "You can tell her; I know her enough to know she wouldn't tell a soul."_

"_She might tell Aang."_

"_Not if you make her promise, Sokka."_

_The two talked for a long while, sitting in Katara's ice hut. And then Sokka glanced at her. "Katara…" She lifted her head. "Why don't you want him to know?"_

_Katara looked down at her hands, tears glittering in her sapphire eyes. "He's the Fire Lord now," she whispered. "He has no time for love."_

-------

"Katara, I…"

Zuko was interrupted as a woman rushed into the hut. "Katara, the…" she trailed off as she spotted Zuko. "Oh. Never mind."

Katara frowned and then motioned for the woman to sit down. "Please, Ren. What is it?"

The woman, Ren, glanced at Zuko, taking in his scar and golden eyes, and then graciously sank onto a cushion. Katara followed. Mitsuko crawled into her mother's lap and trained her molten eyes on Ren.

"Well," Ren huffed out, pushing her hood from her head, "there seems to be a Fire Nation envoy of some kind, requesting entrance." She smiled. "But I see that you already know."

Katara frowned again and glanced at Zuko. "No, I didn't."

Ren's face brightened a little at the thought that Katara hadn't already heard the news. "Oh. Well, they're requesting that you go and speak with their ambassador."

Katara stared at the woman a moment and then gently guided her daughter from her lap. "Then I shouldn't keep them waiting," she said finally. Katara turned to Zuko, her brilliant eyes averted, and bowed. "Excuse me."

When her mother left, Mitsuko climbed into Ren's lap, her golden eyes wide as she stared at Zuko. As Ren began to braid her hair, however, Mitsuko closed her eyes and snuggled closer, reminding Zuko of a little kitten.

"How old are they?" Zuko asked when the silence became unbearable.

Ren smiled. "Nearly four," she answered. "They're absolutely adorable, though the identity of their father has been a complete mystery." _Until now._ The woman cocked her head. "So why is the Fire Lord so interested in a recluse of the Water Tribe?"

Zuko shifted uncomfortably. "Katara and I were…friends during the war," he admitted. "But when the war was over, we went our separate ways." He sighed and looked away. "We found we couldn't turn our backs on our people."

"And yet Katara has hidden herself away from the very people she longs to help," Ren murmured. She shook her head as Zuko turned back to her. "When her brother sent my friends and I here, we didn't know what was happening. All we knew was that we were coming to help someone in need. Imagine our surprise when we found Katara, the hero of the Water Tribes, all alone in this valley of ice. I can't imagine what she must have been going through, how alone she must have felt."

Zuko said nothing, merely turned his eyes back on the now sleeping girl in Ren's arms. He sighed. He and Katara needed to speak very soon. He just hoped she didn't run away again. He didn't know if he could take it.

* * *

**How was it? Hmm…there will be a number of flashbacks scattered throughout this fic, I think. Oh, and how about the children? What do you think? Please, please review! **

**P.S. I didn't realize this until my friend pointed it out, but the name Mitsuko is like Zuko…I just thought it was odd that I didn't notice before…**


	3. Chapter 2: The Waterbender and the Stone

**Here's the newest chapter…a bit short, and nothing really big happens, but…Enjoy! Oh, and sorry for taking so long; my computer wouldn't post the chapter, and then my interweb got messy...  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Waterbender and the Stone  
**

Katara took a deep breath and then entered the large tent. Though she had come to the Fire Nation camp just moments before, she had been directed almost immediately to Iroh. And though she wished she had had more time, Katara found that the short waiting time calmed her nerves a bit.

"Ah, Miss Katara. Please, sit. Have some ginseng tea."

Katara smiled graciously as the old general ushered her inside, already offering her a steaming cup of tea. "Thank you," she murmured, sinking onto a nearby cushion.

They sat in companionable silence for a moment, just sipping their tea. And then Iroh looked up. "You must be wondering what I've called you here for, especially since it appears my Nephew has already found you."

She nodded. "Just a bit."

Iroh brought his cup to his lips and smiled into his tea. Katara sounded nervous, and just a bit angry, but not bitter. That was a good sign. When he placed his tea back on the table, Iroh began.

"I recently attended a meeting with several representatives from the other nations," he said, his calm, slow voice soothing Katara's nerves. "It was decided that Zuko was to be married."

Suddenly, Katara's calm was shattered. _Married? _ Zuko was getting _married?_ The waterbender tried to calm down, knowing she might affect the ice around her, but the world was beginning to spin. _"He came back to tell me he's getting married?_ She felt cold. All too cold.

Numb, Katara looked down into her tea. "Whom is he marrying?" she asked quietly. _And how does it involve me? Am I being informed because the Water Tribes still think highly of me?_

At the sound of distress in Katara's voice, Iroh glanced at her. "She is a great waterbender, loved by friends and nations alike."

A roaring began in Katara's head. "Oh," she whispered. "Then I wish them the best of happiness in their years to come." And with that, she rose and turned to leave. She made it all the way to the entrance before a soldier stuck his head into the tent.

"Uncle Iroh, shall we escort the young lady back?"

Even though she still felt chill, Katara couldn't help but smile. It seemed Iroh had finally succeeded in making the whole world address him informally.

Behind her, Iroh shook his head. "No. I still have not discussed everything with her."

"Ah." The soldier left.

"Miss Katara, please, there is more to tell."

Sighing, knowing she should leave, Katara turned and seated herself once more. "What is it?" she asked quietly.

Iroh was barely able to hold back his smile. But he managed. "Well, it's about the waterbender…"

* * *

"Tell me about them," Zuko said after a time. 

Ren looked up, startled. "The children?" Zuko nodded and she smiled. "Well, to begin, the two are hardly ever found apart. Only when Momo is around does Mitsuko run off without Sunil."

"They're twins?"

"Yes, but as different as night and day, though there's never been two siblings who love each other more." A frown appeared on Ren's smooth face as she looked down at the little girl in her arms. "But Mitsuko doesn't talk to anyone except her brother. Sunil does most of the talking for her, but I can tell Katara is concerned about Mitsuko. Still, whenever someone asks about it, Katara just says that Mitsuko will speak when she finds someone as warm and bright as her."

Zuko frowned, too, and glanced towards the sleeping girl. He wondered what was wrong with her. He sighed. It didn't matter, though. Obviously Katara was content to keep him out of their lives.

Suddenly, he wondered why his uncle had never mentioned that Katara had children. Iroh might not have known, but it was more probable that he had known all along. Which meant that Iroh had meant for Zuko to choose Katara to marry. Which meant he had to have known where Katara was _before_ he and the other nation representatives had come up with their little idea.

"_Stop with the conspiracy theories, already,"_ hissed a voice in the back of his mind. _"Uncle isn't _that_ devious."_

Then again, maybe he was. When it came to Zuko's happiness, Iroh knew few bounds. It had only been a matter of time, really, before the old general took things into his own hands…especially if he thought things weren't moving fast enough.

Suddenly, the little girl woke up and jumped from Ren's lap. With a happy smile, she ran over to her brother and sat down expectantly. It was only a moment before Sunil woke, his eyes fluttering open to reveal deep blue pools. He looked at his sister and smiled.

"Hi!" he exclaimed, getting up. Though the two were twins, Sunil was just a bit taller than his sister. "You waited for me Mii-chan?"

Mitsuko nodded and took her brother's hand. She smiled and led him over to Zuko.

Sunil looked at her. "Who's this?"

"This is Fire Lord Zuko," Ren answered behind the two. "He's come here to talk to your mother."

Sunil frowned and looked back at Ren. "But where's Mama?"

This time, it was Zuko who answered, his hesitant voice filling the ice hut. "My Uncle wanted to talk to her, and he always gets to do what he wants."

Mitsuko giggled and Sunil smiled. "Okay." His pale face suddenly fell. "We were worried 'cause sometimes Mama likes to wander around. Last time she was gone a long while." He brightened. "But we found her. She was just in her special pool, looking at her pretty rock."

"Pretty rock?" Zuko echoed, frowning.

"Yep. It's—"

Ren put a hand on his shoulder. "Sunil, maybe you and your sister would like to go play outside for a while. It _is_ a nice day, after all."

"Okay." Sunil took hold of Mitsuko's hand and the two raced outside, giggling and laughing.

Zuko turned back to Ren, his face showing his confusion. "What--"

"You must excuse me," Ren interrupted, standing up. "But I should watch them." She offered an apologetic smile. "They get into so much trouble when they're together."

Before Zuko could ask her about the stone...and her abrupt nature, Ren was gone, leaving Zuko alone in the ice hut. He sighed and followed. There was no reason for him to stay there. He needed to get back to his Uncle.

As he walked towards the camp, Zuko's mind began to race. How could Katara disappear like she did, especially when she was pregnant? And why had she spent the last four years in almost total seclusion? She was acting silly…or afraid. But what could she be afraid of? More importantly, what had happened to make her want to hide?

* * *

"Well, it's about the waterbender…" 

Katara picked up her tea once more, trying to look nonchalant. She didn't want to appear as nervous as she felt, not by any means. When Iroh paused, she gave a slight frown and encouraged him to go on. "Yes?"

"That waterbender is…you."

Katara gasped and the teacup slipped from her hand, shattering on the ice beneath her. The tea spilled from the broken shards, spreading across the pristine blue-white of the ice. The world closed in on Katara and soon everything went black.

Iroh sighed as Katara fainted. This was not going to be so easy as he thought.

* * *

**Did you like it? Sort of short, I know. And there are still lots of things to be explained. Like why Katara ran, especially when she could have just stayed with Zuko and be happy. Don't worry, though…all will be revealed. Please review! **

**A special thank-you to all those who reviewed…and voiced their questions about some holes in the story! **


	4. Chapter 3: Whispered Prophesy

**Sorry this took so long; I had a major case of writer's block…I mean, I knew what direction I wanted to go in, but I just had to sort the little things out first. Well, sorry again for the delay…  
**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Whispered Prophesy**

"_Two lovers cross'd, hearts melted,_

_a single night to them awaits_

_should love remain, there brings an end_

_to a ruler of sun and of fire_

"_Sun and moon, warmth and cold_

_together bring joy and love,_

_but with a price heavy to bear."_

"Uncle! What happened?"

Katara groaned as Zuko's voice entered her muddied thoughts. That horrid prophesy was playing in her head again, as it always did when she closed her eyes.

"Do not worry so much, Lord Zuko. It appears Miss Katara was a bit…distressed."

"Distressed!? She _fainted_, Uncle!"

Katara groaned again, louder this time, and gingerly sat up, rubbing her head.

"See, Nephew? Miss Katara is perfectly fine." Iroh turned eager eyes on Katara. "Aren't you, my dear?"

The confused waterbender nodded, trying not to meet Zuko's curious eyes. "Of course," she whispered hoarsely.

"That's not the point, Uncle," Zuko protested, turning back to Iroh. "The question is why she fainted!"

Iroh sniffed and calmly poured a cup of tea. "You must calm down, Lord Zuko. You seem rather tense." He smiled and handed the cup to his nephew. "Have some tea."

Zuko stared at his Uncle for a moment and then sighed, taking a seat and reaching for the tea. He knew it was easier to go along with his Uncle than try and rant any more. Iroh was hardly ever ruffled, especially not when there was tea to be had.

Katara frowned and stood. She bowed in their direction, faintly remembering manners were important. "Sorry," she interrupted, "but I should get back." She glanced away quickly, not wanting them to begin discussing marriage again. As quickly as she could, she hurried from the tent, setting a fast pace towards the village.

Back in the tent, Iroh pinned Zuko with a hard stare, one silver eye-brow raised as if to say, "go do something." Sighing, the Fire Lord rose and ran out after Katara, knowing somehow that if he didn't do this, he would never get her back.

"Katara!"

The waterbender heard Zuko and quickened her pace. She didn't want him to come after her. Everything was painful and confusing as it was; she didn't want to leave again.

"Katara!" Zuko put on a burst of speed and caught up with Katara. With a swift movement, he grabbed her arm and spun her to face him. "Katara, what's wrong?" he asked angrily. "Why won't you let me in?"

She looked away, her sapphire eyes downcast. Maybe if she simply didn't say anything, he would go away. Maybe if she didn't dare to hope, she wouldn't be hurt. Maybe, just maybe, she could stop the inevitable.

Zuko let out a frustrated sigh and raked a hand through his disheveled hair. "What's wrong?" This time his voice was quieter, gentler. "I know you must be surprised…"

"Surprised?" Katara let out a brittle laugh. "Zuko, I'm confused. I thought we both made our feelings clear the last time we saw each other." She shook her head. "Why would you choose me to be your bride when there are so many others who would be all-too-willing to become the Fire Lord's wife?"

Zuko was shocked at the confusion and sincerity in her voice. It was obvious she didn't understand. But how could that be? He still loved her; he would always love her. Why place himself in a loveless marriage when he could have her? And why did he get the feeling that she didn't want to marry him?

"What do you mean 'we both made our feelings clear?' Nothing is clear. Katara, you _know_ how I feel, you have to!" He stepped back and looked into her eyes. "I spent the last four years searching for you everywhere. You haunted my dreams. Why don't you want to marry me?"

Katara fell silent for a moment, a cloud passing over her brilliant eyes. "I never said I didn't want to marry you," she whispered quietly. Zuko moved forward but she sidestepped him and looked up, her eyes hardening. "But Zuko, what we had was not love. It was a crush, nothing more." She slowly shook her head. "And I will not marry you."

She turned and walked away. That had been hard, but she couldn't marry Zuko. Already, too many things had happened between them. And, should they continue, the world would be in danger from something she couldn't even fathom. No. She had Sunil and Mitsuko. That would have to be enough.

Katara walked away from him and Zuko almost let her go. Almost. He spun her towards him again, hid golden eyes determined. "What do you mean, Katara?"

But she kept quiet and glanced behind her, as if looking for an escape. That was when he saw the silver chain hidden beneath her parka. Frowning, he quickly took hold of it and pulled it out from under her coat. And his heart stilled. Katara snatched it back and stuffed it back into her parka. But it was too late. Zuko had already seen it.

He closed his eyes as pain lanced his heart. He remembered that necklace all too well…

_Zuko smiled at the sight of her. He drew her into a tight hug, savoring the feel of her. "Katara." She pulled away and he smiled down at her. She was so beautiful. _

_He reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver necklace. On it hung a sapphire pendant, as blue as her eyes. Zuko took hold of her hand and poured the necklace onto her palm. "This is for you," he whispered. "A necklace to match your beauty." _

He took a deep breath. "Look at me, Katara." When she didn't, Zuko gently turned her face and kissed her. When he drew back, Zuko captured her eyes with his. "Look into my eyes, Katara, and tell me that you feel nothing."

As she looked into his incredibly golden eyes, Katara knew she could never say it. She still loved him; she would always love him. Nothing had changed that. But they could never be together. Never.

Katara tore her gaze from his and whispered, "I can't." Without another word, she broke from his grasp and ran away, her dark braid flying out behind her. This time, Zuko let her go. He had seen the pain in her eyes and knew that something was wrong. She still loved him--he _knew_ it--but somehow Katara felt she couldn't marry him. And he was determined to find out why.

As he walked back to his camp, Zuko smiled. And Katara _would_ marry him. Now that he knew she still loved him, he wasn't above pulling out the dirtiest tricks to get her.

* * *

**sorry it's short...again...but i hoped you liked it. now! i believe everyone knows the drill: please review!**


	5. Chapter 4: Love and Broken Memories

**here's another one...short, again...sorry...i just have to go with the rhythm and, if rhythm dictates short, then short it will be...sorry...anyway! i would like to thank all those who reviewed, it's much, much appreciated...**

**disclaimer: i do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_...oh woe is me... **

* * *

**Chapter Four: Love and Broken Memories**

_Two stones once found, blue and red,_

_a curse to bring to its finish_

_should two fuse and join, there brings an end_

_to love in pain and suffering_

_Pain and betrayal come again_

_when the great stone arrives,_

_to bring about a moonless night_

Katara trudged wearily through the snow, her tears freezing on her cold face. With a sigh, she unfroze them and let the tears slide silently down her cheeks. She sighed as she neared the ice cliffs. There was no point in returning to her hut at the moment; Ren was watching the twins. Besides, she needed to be alone. She needed to think.

Katara approached the towering ice wall and held up her hands, palms together. After a moment, she pulled them apart and the ice parted like a silvery curtain before her, revealing a hollowed tunnel. As soon as she stepped inside, the ice wall appeared again, sealing her beneath the ice cliffs.

The tunnels glowed an eerie blue, as small cracks in the ice allowed beams of sunlight inside. Katara smiled sadly. This was her retreat, a place no one but her children knew about. And they had their own ways to get inside.

After a few moments, the tunnel fanned out, changing into a large cave-like chamber. In the middle was a pool of crystalline water, faint wisps of steam rising from the surface. This was her secret hot spring, buried beneath the ice. It's heat had melted a chamber into the ice, but still there was a good thirty feet of solid ice above the room. It was Katara's special retreat.

As she entered the chamber, a soft smile appeared on Katara's face. And then her eyes spotted a small, oddly colored stone. Her face fell and anger welled up inside. She strode over to the stone and picked it up, all too ready to hurl it as far away from her as possible. And yet, when it lay nestled in the palm of her hand, Katara knew she couldn't. Though she wished she had never found it, the stone meant so very much to her.

Slowly, Katara lowered herself to the floor of the chamber, her eyes still on the stone nestled in the palm of her hand. She had spent hours examining the blue and red stone, and knew every dip and swirl on it. It was a simple smooth rock, only a bit bigger than a grape. It was flat and perfectly circular, and blue with swirls of red. She turned it over with a sigh. And there, on the back, was a small, perfectly round dip in the stone, with three strange lines carved into it. If she didn't know better, Katara would have said that it was meant to be a part of something else, but that was ridiculous. It was just a rock.

At least, that was what she told herself. The truth was, however, that it was so much more. This stone, so small and beautiful, could bring an end to everything. And to think, she had once thought to keep it with her forever.

Another sigh left her and Katara placed the stone gently on the ground beside her. Now she kept it here, where hopefully it could do no harm.

Her eyes turned to the warm spring and Zuko's face flashed in her mind. Katara brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She wanted so much to be with Zuko, but she couldn't. A tear tracked its way down her face and Katara touched it gently. How many times had she come here, wishing hat Zuko was there with her? And how long would it take before her heart let go of the past?

Four years ago, as she was making her way back to the Southern Water Tribe, Katara had come across an old woman pawing through some grass.

"_Hello," Katara said, coming up to the woman. She cocked her head to the side at the frantic look on the woman's face. Her face was wrinkled with age, but in those wide, searching green eyes was a look of wisdom. _

_The woman ignored Katara. _

"_Are you looking for something?"_

_The old woman stopped her searching and looked up at Katara. She stared at the young waterbender for what seemed an eternity before nodding. "I dropped my son's ring," she croaked. Her face immediately fell. "He died in the war, you see, and it's the only thing I have left of him." She shook her head. "You wouldn't mind helping me, would you?"_

_Katara glanced back towards the road. She was in a hurry, actually, but she would help. Katara nodded and shrugged off her pack. Holding her slightly distended belly, she bent to the ground and began looking for a ring. _

"_What does it look like?"_

_The woman ran her gnarled hands over the ground. Without looking up, she answered, "It's gold with an emerald set into the middle. It was the ring he was going to give to his fiancée." She sighed. "I'm supposed to deliver it to her."_

_Katara nodded in sympathy as she searched. After a moment, she spotted something. Smiling, she picked up the ring and handed it to the woman. "Here you go."_

_The old woman took the ring from Katara and stood up. "Thank you, child." _

_Katara nodded and picked up her pack, but not before something fell out of it. Before Katara could get it, the old woman caught it. Her eyes widened as she stared down at the multi-colored stone in her hand. _

_Without looking up, she asked, "What's your name, child?"_

"_K-Katara." _

_After a moment, the old woman brightened and handed the stone back to Katara. "Well, Katara. I am Shinju." She held out her hand as Katara tucked the stone in her pack. "Come to my house and I'll give you some food. And some advice." _

They had eaten a quick dinner, talking all through out. And then everything changed. Just as Katara was leaving, Shinju grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"_Listen well girl, for if you leave before I am finished, you will regret this moment."_

And then Shinju had made the prophesy that Katara would never be able to escape.

"_Two lovers cross'd, hearts melted,_

_a single night to them awaits_

_should love remain, there brings an end_

_to a ruler of sun and of fire_

"_Sun and moon, warmth and cold_

_together bring joy and love,_

_but with a price heavy to bear._

"_Two stones once found, blue and red,_

_a curse to bring to its finish_

_should two fuse and join, there brings an end_

_to love in pain and suffering_

"_Pain and betrayal come again_

_when the great stone arrives,_

_to bring about a moonless night."_

Even though the old woman was about to say more, Katara couldn't bear to hear it. With a small cry, she left Shinju's hut. And continued on her way.

But that day still haunted Katara. It was not the unfinished state of the prophesy that tortured her, but rather the words spoken. So Katara had traveled to the Fire Nation to see Zuko one last time and then fled, to remain in solitude. She could not allow the prophesy to be fulfilled, even if it meant losing the one thing she wanted most.

As the light in the chamber began to fade, Katara sighed and stood. She had tried a thousand times to think of a way to escape fate, and yet she had come up with nothing. It was useless to fight anymore.

When Katara opened the ice wall once more, she found her children standing before her, their eyes wide. Ren, of course, was nowhere to be found. The twins had eluded her again.

"Mitsuko. Sunil. What are you doing here?" Katara asked, closing the ice behind her. "How many times have I told you not to run away from Ren?"

"We're sorry, Mama," Sunil said. He and Mitsuko took hold of Katara's hands. "We wanted to see if you were all right."

Katara sighed and then smiled down at her children. "I'm fine. Just a bit tired."

"Mama?"

"Yes, Sunil?"

"Why was that man here?"

Katara froze for a moment and then began walking again. "He just wanted to ask me something, Sunil. Everything's fine."

Mitsuko tugged on her mother's dress in a motion that told her mother she knew she was lying.

"Everything's not fine," Sunil said, pouting. "We know it's not!"

"Please, Sunil. It's painful to talk about it." She stopped and bent down, gathering her children close. "I'll tell you when it doesn't hurt so much anymore."

Sunil turned his blue eyes to her. "Promise?" he asked.

Katara hugged them. "Promise." She stood again. "Now, about what I'm going to do to you for running away from Ren…"

* * *

**there's the end of this chapter...a bit confusing? it is to me...but hopefully things will all become clear later on...meanwhile...please review!**


	6. Chapter 5: Stories and Teatime Surprises

**I'm very, very, very, very, very, very, very sorry for the long time updating. Needless to say, I've been rather distracted for a while. There were computer malfunctions, vacations, and grandparents to deal with. Yet again, I must apologize profusely. Let's hope it won't happen again. And let's hope you like this chapter...**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Stories and Tea-time Surprises**

Iroh raised his cup and took a long sip of his ginseng tea as he watched the sun rising over the ice. Zuko should be getting back soon. He had left three days before, his mood grim but considerably lighter. The old general sighed. Sometimes, Zuko could be just as devious as Azula.

_Iroh walked into Zuko's tent but stopped at the sight before him. The young Fire Lord was busy packing a bag for travel. _

"_Are we leaving so soon, Nephew?" he asked. _

_Zuko turned and smiled deviously. "No, Uncle. We're not leaving at all. I'm simply going on a little trip."_

_Sensing there was more behind his nephew's words, Iroh cocked his head to the side and demanded the young man tell him what was going on. _

_Zuko smiled again. "I've decided just how I'm going to lure Katara away from here." _

"_And how are you going to do that? It seems to me that Miss Katara is rather…determined to keep herself from the world."_

_The younger man moved closer and told his Uncle everything. He told his uncle just exactly what he planned. And Iroh had to admit the plan was rather brilliant. _

_Zuko picked up his pack and walked towards the entrance of the tent. _

"_How long will you be?"_

_He turned. "No more than three days." Another smile lit his face. "We'll see you then."_

And now the third day had arrived. And Iroh was waiting calmly for his nephew's return. He was getting worried. Katara hadn't left her hut since Zuko left, and had even refused to see the old general, though Iroh couldn't fathom why. He had only offered her some tea and a friendly chat.

A smile lit his wrinkled face. He had, however, met the twins. They were an enchanting pair, with so much strength and kindness in them. And was it any wonder? Despite Katara's protests, Iroh had spent most of his nephew's absence with Sunil and Mitsuko.

Just as Iroh finished his second cup of tea, two figures appeared on the horizon, their faces dark with the sun behind them. But Iroh knew exactly who they were. Smiling, he stood up creakily, a full cup of tea having somehow found itself in his hand.

"Welcome back, Nephew," he greeted. "I see you were able to find him." When Zuko nodded, Iroh handed him the cup of tea. "And you're right on time, too. Here I was thinking that I'd have to be late for story time.

"Story time?" asked the man beside Zuko.

Iroh turned his head and nodded. "Oh, yes. It seems the twins are quite fond of my stories." He hugged the younger man. "It was good of you to come."

The blue-eyed man cast a glare towards Zuko. "It's not as if he gave me much of a choice."

Zuko simply rolled his eyes at the accusation. "After all this time, you still think I have ulterior motives."

"You usually do."

Zuko sighed. "Whatever." He began to move toward his tent. "Set up wherever you like; just don't let Katara see you."

Noting the disappointed look on the young man's face, Iroh said casually, "Perhaps I should bring Mitsuko and Sunil to see my treasures." His eyes suddenly lit up and he clapped enthusiastically. "We can all have tea together!" And with that, he started off towards Katara's village, humming an odd little tune.

"He certainly hasn't changed much."

A ghost of a smile found its way onto Zuko's face. "No. He hasn't."

* * *

Iroh stopped outside of Katara's hut and cleared his throat. Loudly. After a moment, he called out, "I'm here to take the children on a little fieldtrip." When there was no answer, Iroh shrugged. "I'll just go find them, then."

Inside, Katara sighed wearily. They weren't going to go away. And she had a suspicion that Iroh had a suspicion about her and the children. Another sigh escaped her. But it wasn't as if anyone could say no to Iroh. He would simply guilt them or confuse them into doing whatever he wanted. Or whatever was right. And Katara was feeling guiltier by the day. How long could she keep quiet about things before it ate away at her.

She stood up suddenly, wanting to call out for Iroh to wait for her but just as quickly changed her mind. She would await a little while longer and if Zuko and Iroh weren't gone, she'd tell them. She'd tell everyone.

A hand snaked its way up to the betrothal necklace at her throat, the same necklace her mother had given her so long ago. "What should I do?" Katara whispered desperately. "I'm so confused. Please help me."

* * *

Iroh found them building a giant snow fort. Well, actually it looked as if they were adding onto an already existing structure, but it was hard to tell when the fort looked as if it were a giant hill of snow.

Mitsuko was giggling as Sunil kept falling asleep. Every now and then, Mitsuko would throw a snow ball at her twin brother, her eyes flashing in delight as he jerked awake.

"Are you ready for more stories?"

At the sound of Iroh's voice, the twins jumped from the top of their fort, eyes wide and alert. In the few days they had spent with the firebender, the twins had grown to lover his stories. And they were always eager to hear more.

Delighted, Iroh held out his hands. The two latched onto him like lightning, their faces fazing up at him adoringly. The sight touched him and for a moment, he said nothing. And then he began his story, this one more familiar to him than any other.

"There was once two lovers, who loved each other more than life itself. But their love was not meant to be. For you see, their families would not let them see each other. But, as their love could not be denied, the two ran away to the spirit world, declaring that they would not return until they could see each other once more. The spirits of the moon and sun took pity on the two lovers, knowing how painful it is to be separated."

Mitsuko tugged on Iroh's hand, her golden eyes shining. "The moon and sun loved each other, too?"

Iroh smiled and gave a small chuckle. "Yes, they did. when the spirits saw Savitri and Nilam, they took pity on the two lovers and promised they would be together forever. And that day, as the sun set and the moon rose, the ocean was set ablaze, allowing the lovers to become one."

"That's nice," Sunil said quietly.

"Yes, but it was not meant to be. In death they were separated once more, one to live during the day, the other to live in the night. Only twice a day were they permitted to touch one another. When night and day blended into one, as they had blended, they met and could hold one another once more."

"But Uncle Iroh! That can't be what happened!" Mitsuko exclaimed, pouting. "Everyone knows that the prince and princess are 'posed to live happily ever after."

"Ah, but there was a prophesy, you see, told by the greatest of Seers, as there is always a prophesy concerning two such great lovers. 'The price in death was paid, so that the two who loved lived a lifetime as one. In death they are parted, but for a moment when night becomes day and day night, until two of such like are made whole.'"

"So did they ever get to live happily ever after?" Sunil asked, sharing a concerned look with his sister.

Iroh smiled. "Of course. A prince and a princess met and fell in love and released the two lovers from their spell."

"And did _they_ live happily ever after, too?"

Iroh was silent a moment and then shook his head sadly. "I don't know. Their story isn't quite finished yet."

"Will it ever be finished?"

At Sunil's question, Iroh looked off into the distance and sighed. "Only if they want it to be, I suppose." And then he smiled down at the children. "But hopefully they'll most definitely get their happily ever after. Now, come. I have something exciting to show you."

The twins grinned brightly. "Will we get tea?" they asked enthusiastically.

Iroh laughed. "Of course!"

* * *

When the trio entered Iroh's tent, they found a kettle of tea ready and waiting for them. The twins squealed with excitement and ran over to the tray, eyes bright. "What kind of tea?" they asked Iroh.

The old general crossed the room and lowered himself onto the cushions before answering. "Ginseng, of course."

"That's our favorite!"

Iroh paused in pouring the tea. How intriguing. "Well, it's my favorite as well," he confided before pouring the rest of the tea. "It's so soothing."

"Well it certainly isn't mine, Uncle."

Sunil and Mitsuko stared at the entrance as Zuko entered. After a moment, the two children jumped up and tried their best to bow. Though their attempts were failures, they managed not to spill their tea.

Zuko laughed. "Please, sit down. You don't have to bow." He smiled at them and then half turned back towards the entrance. "Listen. There's someone who wants to see you."

The twins, who had already plopped back down onto their cushions, immediately jumped back up, still managing to keep their tea in their cups. "Who? Who?"

The flap to the tent lifted and for a moment the twins stood in shock. And then they squealed, running forward. Their teacups lay forgotten on the ground, their contents already spreading on the packed ice.

"You're here, you're here, you're here!" the two cried in unison, jumping up and down. "You're here!"

The young man laughed and then picked up the two squirming children. "Of course I am. I haven't seen you guys in what, a month?" He locked eyes with Zuko as the twins shouted their answers. "Thank you," he whispered.

Zuko nodded. His plan was beginning to take shape.

* * *

**So, how was it? Please review, even though I don't deserve it for taking so long to post. Please? **


	7. Chapter 6: Moonlit Kiss

**sorry for the wait. This one isn't going as fast as my other fanfic. Perhaps because I'm thinking this one out more. I've had this chapter for a little while, but it just didn't seem right to me, so i had to go back and rewrite it. i hope you find this one to be a good one. **

**disclaimer: I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, though i want to.**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Moonlit Kiss**

"I don't want to be here, I don't want to be here, I don't want to be here." It was like a mantra in her head as she walked through the camp, even though she knew it was completely false. She wanted to be a part of this. She wanted to be a part of Zuko's world so badly.

Finally, Katara came to Iroh's tent. She was silent, her fists clenched at her sides. She could hear voices from inside. Mitsuko was chattering away to someone and Iroh was chuckling. It was unusual for Mitsuko to be talking so much. Katara took a deep breath and then resolutely went inside. Only to stop dead at the scene inside.

Sunil was sleeping quietly on a red pallet, his pale skin slightly flushed. But that wasn't surprising. Mitsuko was the cause for shock. She had clambered up into Zuko's lap and was now talking animatedly with him, obviously telling him about every adventure she had ever come across in her young life.

Katara stepped forward, just about to snatch her child away from the young Fire Lord when someone stood, the hood of his parka having been pulled down to cover his eyes. But Katara knew who it was.

"Sokka?" Katara would have plopped down on the ice but managed to grab hold of her brother's arm. "Why are you here?"

He grinned. "Nice to see you, too, sis."

"Sokka!"

Sokka's smile fell into a worried frown. "I had heard the Fire Nation was traveling in this direction, and I was curious as to why." He shrugged. "I was worried about you."

Katara hugged Sokka, trying not to glance at Zuko and his attentive eyes. "Thanks, but why are you in _here_?" she asked.

Sokka pulled back. "I saw Iroh and the twins coming in here, so I decided to join. Zuko got to the entrance before I did, though." An innocent smile spread across his face. "I didn't know you and Zuko were back together. If I had known that, I wouldn't have gotten so worried."

Behind Sokka, Zuko had come to attention. His golden eyes stared deep into Katara and she blushed, looking away. "We're…not together," she whispered. "I'm just here to bring Mitsuko and Sunil home."

"Oh." Sokka turned back towards Zuko. "Well." He was silent a moment and then he moved towards the pallet. "I'll take them. Why don't you sit down for a while and have some tea? You look tired."

Katara nodded and walked over to sit down next to Iroh, who was busy humming to himself and looking as if he hadn't been on earth for the entire conversation. In fact, when Katara began pouring her tea, Iroh turned to her and smiled. "Ah, Miss Katara. This is quite a pleasure. I hope you like ginseng."

"I'd prefer jasmine," she replied stiffly, "but I do like ginseng." She tried not to glance over at Zuko as Sokka collected Mitsuko from the Fire Lord's lap.

"C'mon, Mitsuko," Sokka whispered. "I want to show you the presents I brought for you."

"Presents?"

"Yep."

As soon as the twins and Sokka left the tent, Iroh turned to Zuko. "Nephew, I was hoping we could discuss your choice…It's become apparent that--"

"Uncle, I'd rather not discuss it," Zuko interrupted coldly. "I've made my decision and I won't go back on it. You can tell everyone that they just have to be patient. I'm not going to bend on this."

Iroh was silent a moment and then he nodded. "Of course, Nephew. I understand how you feel." He drained his tea cup and then stood. Smiling apologetically to Katara, he said, "I must excuse myself. There is something I must discuss with our chef." He looked towards Zuko. "Please escort Miss Katara home; she does look rather tired, Lord Zuko." And with that he was gone, quicker than if there had been tea just outside the tent.

Katara stood quickly. "It's all right; I can make my own way home. I don't want to bother you," she whispered hastily.

Zuko stood too. Everything was going excellently, but he was going to have to be careful. Katara was still very wary. "It's no trouble, really," he replied. "Besides, I don't want you to get lost." Without another word, he gently took hold of her arm and steered her out of the tent.

Katara thought Zuko might say something to her, but he surprised her. He didn't say anything as he walked her out of the camp. In fact, he acted like the perfect gentleman. While she knew he had been trained his whole life to be a gentleman, It wasn't something she had expected from him. It was a bit disconcerting.

Night had already fallen in her icy retreat and the moon shone brilliantly down on them, lighting what would have been a dark wasteland and turning it into a magical place which sparkled like gems in the night. Katara sighed. She wasn't exactly how much longer she could resist Zuko, even though he wasn't really doing anything. Still, she admitted, all he had to do was stand there, letting the moonlight shine on his perfect features and turn his golden eyes warm and shining.

"Zuko, I…"

He turned to her, his eyes focused and full of warmth when Katara felt so cold. She suddenly found herself standing still, tears silently rolling down her cheeks. Zuko leaned forward, his eyes as kind as ever, and gently wiped her tears away.

"What is it?" he asked softly.

If he had asked any other way…If he had looked any less concerned, she might have been able to straighten and turn away but she loved him and knew he loved her and she just felt too sad and broken. With a sob, she fell into his arms. "Oh Zuko…I'm so sorry!"

Zuko stayed where he was and simply let her cry everything out. When he tears began to dry, he tilted her head up towards him. "You don't have to apologize. Just think about me. Just think about what I've said. Think about marrying me." His lips moved towards her. "Think about us." And then he kissed her.

* * *

When Zuko finally brought Katara home, she had stopped crying and she looked more like the old Katara and less like the fragile one that had pulled so much on Zuko's heart. But, as he turned away to walk back to his camp, Katara called out. 

"Zuko…I'm not saying I'll marry you."

Zuko smiled at the stubbornness in her voice. "I know," he replied. And then he walked off, leaving Katara to her bed.

Katara smiled at Zuko's retreating back. There. That settled things. She walked into her hut and her shoulders slumped a bit. But it really didn't. The kiss she and Zuko had shared had brought up the emotions she had been trying desperately to forget. Still, as long as she was resolved, she could stay away. And she could keep everyone safe.

As she looked around her home, Katara smiled. Sokka was lying on a pallet, the twins snuggled up against him. It was so cute, Katara couldn't help but giggle softly. Sunil woke up and groggily called for her. Katara took hold of his hand. It seemed he was just waking up again, now that the moon had risen. Sometimes it was hard to have children who woke during different hours, but it was just part of their uniqueness. As twins, Sunil and Mitsuko could have been identical in every way, but they weren't. They were hardly ever apart, but they were both their own person. It was a blessing.

"Mama?"

"Shh," Katara whispered. "You don't want to wake up Mitsuko and your Uncle Sokka, do you?" Sunil sat up and shook his head. "All right. If you want to play, go ahead, but don't go far, okay?"

Sunil nodded and hugged her. "Love you, Mama."

"I love you, too."

As the little boy ran off, Katara smiled at how lucky she was to have such beautiful children. But she also realized there would come a time when she would not be enough for them. And what would she do then?

* * *

**all right. this one is all finished. did you like it? did you hate it? do you have any criticism? well, if you have any opinion at all, please review! and please review even if you don't have an opinion. yet again, i apologize for the time delay...things happen and, though summer vacation has arrived, i've been busier than ever...so the next chapter might be a while, too...sorry...**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 7: Of Secrets and Travel

**hello! i got this one up pretty quick, didn't i? well, i had more time than i thought so i just sat down and wrote...and wrote...this chapter came really easily...oh, i hope you like it. **

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Of Secrets and Travel**

"C'mon Katara! Wake up!"

"Nnnh…go away, Sokka." Katara groaned again and buried deeper under her covers.

Sokka huffed out a breath of air and walked away. "Fine, then the twins and I are just going to have to leave for the Fire Nation without you." He was almost to the door before Katara launched herself from her bed.

"Fire Nation!" she yelled, her blue eyes shocked. "What do you mean, the Fire Nation?!"

Sokka shook his head and turned to his sister, goofy, oblivious smile in place. "Oh, Iroh invited all of us to go with him and Zuko to the Fire Nation." He shrugged. "Apparently there's some big festival he wants us to see."

Katara was shocked. Totally flabbergasted. She straightened and attempted to calm down. "Since when do you jump to go to the Fire Nation?" she asked.

A blush appeared on Sokka's face and he scuffed his foot along the ice. "Ahh…Ty Lee might have mentioned the festival to me, too…She also mentioned that she'd like to have the baby back home."

Katara was just beginning to giggle when she heard her brother's last words. "T-the _baby_? Are you telling me Ty Lee's pregnant?" Sokka nodded slowly. "Oh, that's so wonderful!" Katara squealed. "Did you come here to tell me?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Wow. How far along is she?"

Again, Sokka shrugged. "A couple of months." He scratched his head. "She said she wanted to go to this festival thingie and that she wanted the twins to come too. Seeing as how you don't like them to really go anywhere without you, I figured this would be a good chance for you to go out for once. And when Iroh said he wanted to bring us all there, I thought it was perfect." He turned his blue eyes on his sister. "Come on, Katara. You know you need a break."

Katara sighed and sat back down on her bed. "And the thought that Iroh's just trying to get me to marry Zuko never crossed your mind?" From the blank look on his face, Katara knew he hadn't. "Listen. Iroh wants me to marry Zuko so that the Fire Nation can have stronger ties with the rest of the nations. This festival idea is nothing but a plan to get me to agree to it."

"But why won't you marry him?" Sokka asked. "I know you're worried about what that crazy fortune teller told you, but if you love him, you should marry him. Don't listen to some bogus old lady."

"How did you know about that?"

Another shrug. "You talk in your sleep." He stepped closer and took hold of his sister's hands. "Listen, Katara. You deserve to be happy, just like everyone else. And the twins deserve to know--"

"Mama!"

The siblings turned to see Sunil and Mitsuko running into the ice hut, hand in hand, Iroh behind them. The old general smiled sheepishly. "I found them playing near a hole in the ice and decided to bring them back." Suddenly, his smile was gone, replaced with kind-hearted interest. "Have you decided to come with my nephew and I to the Fire Festival?"

"Festival?" the twins chorused in excitement. They looked from Iroh to their mother eagerly, hoping that, for once, their mother would let them go to something really exciting.

Looking at the hopeful looks on her children's faces, Katara sighed in defeat. "All right," she told Iroh. "We'll go."

"Yay!" The twins began jumping up and down, dancing in a little circle. They were so happy! It would be the first time they ever saw a real festival. The two ran up to their mother and hugged her. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" they squealed. After a moment, they let her go and the two ran out into the cold, still singing and dancing.

Iroh chuckled. "They certainly have a lot of energy." He turned his eyes to Katara as Sokka began to slip outside after the twins. "How odd to see one so fair and the other with golden eyes," he remarked almost off-handedly. And then his eyes began to sparkle. "They are so cute; they almost remind me of Zuko when he was little."

Katara's heart began to beat faster and she stood, busying herself with picking up the children's toys to hide her face from Iroh. "Really?" She forced a small laugh. "I always thought they were more like Sokka." A doll in hand, Katara turned, a frown on her face. "But they _are_ quite odd. Mitsuko hardly talks most of the time but is so full of energy. And Sunil…he talks for Mitsuko, but he's quieter. Normally, he just follows Mitsuko in their play, quietly joining in." Another laugh issued from Katara, this one gentler. "I've never seen him so energetic. Or Mitsuko so chatty."

"Children are the loveliest, most mysterious things on this earth," Iroh stated quietly. He bowed to Katara and then turned to leave. "I'll just let you pack, Miss Katara. I'll have someone come by when everything is ready."

Katara nodded absently, nervously biting her lip. Iroh knew. He _knew_. And yet he hadn't said anything. Oh, did _everyone_ have to figure out her secret?

* * *

Zuko smiled in satisfaction as his Uncle left his tent. So Katara was coming with them. That was good. Sokka had managed to convince her _and_ keep quiet about the fact that the festival was nearly two months away. In fact, the Festival had been planned in honor of _Katara_. But she didn't need to know that. His smile fell. Now all that he needed to do was to convince Katara to marry him. And all within two months.

Still, his plan was working perfectly. It was certainly a good thing that he had thought to bring Sokka into the game. And it was a good thing that Sokka was on _his_ side. But then, the Water Tribe warrior wanted to see his sister happy just as much as everyone else did.

…"_As much as I hate helping you, I'll do it."_

_Zuko smiled. _

"_But this is for _her_," Sokka growled. "I know how miserable she's been thinking she has to stay there." _

"_Good," Zuko said. He turned to leave. "I don't care about your reasons, just so long as you'll help." He smirked. "I'll meet you outside."_

_Sokka nodded. "I just have to tell my wife." The man grinned sheepishly. "If I take off without telling her, she'll kill me."_

_Zuko held his laughter as he left the house. Those two had been married barely two years ago and already they had a child on the way. Zuko wouldn't be surprised if Ty Lee decided to kill Sokka just for saying he was leaving for a week or two. _

_Sokka came out a moment later, wincing. "She said it's all right if I'll just take her to the Fire Nation for the wedding." _

"_She's in luck, then," Zuko replied. "Because you're going to the Fire Nation pretty soon if this all works out."_

"_Great," Sokka muttered. "Just what I needed." He shook his head and then looked at Zuko. "Tell me what I have to do."_

…As Zuko packed up his things, his thoughts turned to Katara and her twins. A smile worked over his face and an odd warmth settled in his heart. He had gone to her home earlier that morning to talk with Sokka and had found Katara sleeping soundly with her children curled beside her. It was a sight that Sokka knew would stay with him, her dark form surrounded by the white of the ice, two perfect children snuggled close. Soon, that would be his. He'd have the family he'd always craved. All he needed was for Katara to agree to marry him.

It wasn't going to be easy, but a man could always hope. Katara still loved him. Of that, he had no doubt. But she was resisting him for some reason and Zuko thought Sokka knew exactly what that was. But getting information out of Sokka would be hard, even if the thickheaded Water Tribe warrior was helping him.

* * *

Katara sighed as she reached to take the small stone. She couldn't leave it there, in the cave when she was leaving for the Fire Nation. It wouldn't be right. Her hand closed over the stone and, as it did, Katara felt a curious shift around her. She looked down and saw the stone faintly glowing, the red swirls moving slowly like fire.

Another curious wrenching feeling hit her and she doubled over, her long hair falling forward. As tears began to roll down her face, she wondered what was happening. She wondered why she felt such pain in her heart. But, as soon as the thought flickered across her mind, the pain stopped and she was fine. Frowning, Katara looked at the stone again but it was still and like it always was. Shaking her head, Katara quickly put the stone in a pouch and tied the string. Perhaps the glowing of the stone had only been her imagination.

As she left the cave, Katara never noticed the strange mark that appeared on her hand.

* * *

**did you like it? is this story moving too fast for some? i was writing and i felt that things were moving fast, but maybe it's my imagination...anyway, please review!**


	9. Chapter 8: Remembered Dance

**sorry again for the delay...i've been a bit busy...but anyway, i hope you like this chapter...for those who read Ocean Fire, there's a little mirror scene here...well, onto the chapter!**

**disclaimer: i, most regrettably, do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender...if only i did, we'd be watching the new season by now...**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Remembered Dance**

"Are you ready?"

Katara nodded solemnly, her eyes shifting away from Zuko's golden gaze. She bowed her head and gripped her children's hands as she swept past him to board the Fire Nation ship. Only when she had left him behind did she glance back up. Her brother smiled at her and Katara gave a wan smile, still uncertain of what was ahead.

"Mama, how far away is the Festival?"

Katara smiled down at Sunil, her blue eyes lighting with the first smile she had smiled in over 24 hours. "It's not too far away, dear," she whispered gently. She could see that he and Mitsuko were worried for her. And, though she was worried herself, she wanted her children to be happy. This was the first time they had left their home and she wanted them have fun. Even if she couldn't let her own fears go.

"Ah, Miss Katara. Allow me to show you to your rooms."

The young woman glanced up at Iroh, startled. "Rooms?"

Iroh nodded, looking as if he made all the sense in the world. "Of course. They're nice and roomy, so you can enjoy quite a lot of space as you're sipping tea or watching the younglings." He crouched down slowly and grinned at the twins. "And you can play in a big place without making your mother worry too much."

Before Katara could get in another word, Iroh took hold of her arm as the twins began to skip around, faces full of delight. He patted her hand as they went further into the ship, talking about the weather and how the sky was always so beautiful around the south pole.

They stopped and Iroh opened the door. "Well, here it is, my dear," he said gently. "I hope you feel comfortable." He turned and left, leaving Katara to stare into the room as the twins ran inside giggling.

Katara walked in slowly, staring at the luxury. It had been a while since she had seen such royal décor. It was all very grand. And then she spotted the other two doors in the room. At first, she had wondered about where the beds were, but, as she opened one of the doors, she found out. So this was what Iroh had meant by "rooms."

Needless to say, she was quite surprised. After all, wasn't this a ship? Then again, it was the flagship of the Fire Lord, so what had she expected? Exposed pipes and a cramp, dirty little room? Even as a banished prince, Zuko had managed to have good rooms.

A small smile crossed her face and Katara turned back to look at the sitting room. Iroh had been right; the room was quite large and the twins would have no trouble at all in finding space to play. Besides, they had their own room as well. "This is certainly a treat," she whispered softly.

"Mama."

Katara looked down at Sunil. His face was apprehensive and he kept glancing back towards Mitsuko. "What is it, dear?"

"Are you okay now?"

"What?"

Sunil cocked his head to the side at his mother's startled response. "Are you okay now?" he repeated. "You look happier."

With a small sigh, Katara nodded. Her children were far too observant. "Yes. I am." And, oddly enough, it was true.

"Good," Sunil said happily. He gave Katara a hug and ran off to where Mitsuko was waiting. With more giggling, the two began to spin around the room, arms flung out.

Looking at her carefree children, Katara shook her head. She took off her parka. Knowing that they wouldn't get into too much trouble, Katara left the apartment, deciding to do some exploring herself. But, as she was leaving, she ran into Ren. The two women collided and Katara would have fallen down had a strong arm not pulled her close.

Frowning, Katara looked up to find Zuko cradling her close, his eyes full of worry. Ren whispered an apology and ducked into Katara's apartment, muttering about looking after the children. But neither Katara nor Zuko heard her.

After a moment, Zuko let go of Katara, his golden eyes still drowning in her sapphire ones. "I was just showing Ren where your room was," he whispered.

"Oh," Katara whispered back.

A faint blush stole across Zuko's face and he looked away, clearing his throat. Katara couldn't help but stare. Though she had tried all morning, it seemed her efforts to ignore him had been a waste. That day, Zuko looked every inch the Fire Lord. His pants were black silk and his tunic was a deep red with gold trim which showed off his golden eyes to perfection. Though similar to the clothes worn by the previous Fire Lord, Zuko's robes were much more form-fitting…and Katara could really find no fault whatsoever in them. In fact, she could barely take her eyes off him.

After a moment, Katara tore her eyes away from him and was about to go back into her rooms but Zuko gently took hold of her arm. "If you'd like, I could show you the rest of the ship." He smiled. "And perhaps we can get something to eat. I know you haven't had time to eat breakfast."

As much as she would have liked to refuse his offer, Katara's stomach took the opportunity to growl. She blushed deeply and said, "I could use some food."

Zuko laughed and tucked her arm into his. "Then let's see what we have."

-------

As they walked through the ship, neither noticed Iroh hiding in the shadows, a satisfied smile on his face. So far, his plans had been going well. Albeit, Zuko had been quite willing to come once it was mentioned that Katara had been found, but Iroh had never thought that Zuko would have come up with his own brilliant scheme. Iroh's smile widened. This ship ride was going to be very interesting, especially if he had anything to say about it.

* * *

They spent the day together, walking silently beside each other throughout the ship. Occasionally they spoke, their voices low, about the ship and the weather. But anything that had been between them was left unmentioned, left to stay between them. 

As they walked out onto the deck of the ship, the sun was just setting. The deck was empty and Katara crossed it to stand next to the railing. She sighed, tears beginning to well up as she looked out over the sea. It seemed molten, alive with the sun's fire. She turned her head and there, in the distance, was the moon, just beginning to rise in the sky. Her hand crept to the small bag at her hip and she closed her eyes, wishing she could simply give in to her own heart.

Zuko watched Katara, a smile on his handsome face. She was beautiful. The clothes she wore were different from her normal ones, but still just as beautiful. As if she had wanted to blend in with the luxury around her, Katara wore a clingy blue cotton dress. Its sleeves were long, flaring out to a bell, and the skirt seemed to swirl around her like an ocean wave. It was lovely.

As the last rays of the sun disappeared beneath the sea, he crossed the deck of the ship to stand beside her. He offered another smile when she glanced at him and then he stepped back, beginning to bend.

Katara watched in fascination as Zuko's fire began to swirl around him. The flames seemed alive, dancing with Zuko even as he controlled them. After a moment, he opened his eyes, made all the more golden by the fire. "Come join me," he whispered.

Surprised, Katara hesitated a moment and then stepped forward. She raised her arms and called the water to her, shaping it into small spheres which moved between Zuko's fiery ribbons.

After a moment, Zuko took hold of Katara's hand, his eyes seductive in the silver and gold of their bending. They drew her deeper into the little world they had created. Fire and water, flirting in the night.

"Now dance with me," he said softly, pulling her closer. She hesitated a moment and he cocked his head to the side, a strand of dark hair falling into his face, lending him a boyish look. "Please? Have a bit of faith, Katara."

With those words, Katara smiled. Hadn't they done this before? Still, Katara couldn't deny Zuko's request when he asked her something her heart wished more than anything. She couldn't resist him.

Katara nodded slowly and the two separated, their bending shifting, mirroring one another, hers a bit softer, his stronger. The two closed their eyes, unconsciously moving in exact time.

They both laughed, carefree now that their hearts were fully open. Ribbons of water and fire wove together, closing them in a realm all their own. They never saw the others who began to gather on the deck. They never saw Mitsuko and Sunil join them, a small flame and a small orb of water playing together.

-------

Iroh smiled. The scene was perfect beyond words. It was like that night, so long ago, when two uncertain teens had let themselves simply _feel_. Only this time, the dance had been perfected. It was no longer filled with uncertain longing, but full of love. Katara was beginning to let herself go and it was a beautiful thing.

* * *

In the darkness, a pair of eyes flew open, the black pools full of hatred. The bender stood, waking from the meditative trance. "They're getting closer," he rasped. "They cannot be allowed to return to one another." His face twisted into a malevolent frown. "They can't be allowed to find the other stone."

A young woman stepped from the shadows, golden eyes full of malice. "Oh, they won't find it," she told the man with a sneer. "After all, I know all their weaknesses."

The man's black eyes flickered to stare into hers. "You will take up this task for me?"

A smirk appeared on the young woman's face. "Oh yes," she answered. "After all, it's been so long since I saw them last and I must return a favor." Her smirk turned into a sneer. "Those two are going to pay."

* * *

**did you like it? i hope you did...now, i must ask that you review...it would be so awesome! it would be the most wonderful thing ever...and i thank all those who have reviewed so far.**

**please review.**


	10. Chapter 9: Secrets and Tea

**hello again. here's a new chapter. but first i have to thank all those who reviewed. you don't have to but you do anyway. thanks. now...on to the chapter...hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Secrets and Tea**

Katara groaned as she opened her eyes. What was she thinking? How could she have allowed herself to get so close again knowing she would only have to pull away? She sighed. If she didn't know better, she'd think she was completely crazy.

"But I'm the only sane one," she muttered, getting out of bed. "There's a reason I'm doing this."

Katara was just finishing her morning routine when the door to her room opened. There stood Sunil and Mitsuko, grins on their faces. _Great_, Katara thought, _they remember, too._ The twins rushed into her room, jabbering excitedly, and latched onto her hands.

"Come on, mama," Sunil said, tugging. "Uncle Iroh wants to talk to you." Mitsuko nodded.

Unable to resist their smiles, Katara laughed and allowed her children to drag her from the room. When they had succeeded in pushing her out into the hall, they grinned and raced off down the hall towards Sokka's room.

Shaking her head, Katara continued on down the hall, debating on whether or not to actually speak with Iroh. Her shoulders slumped. It was inevitable, really. If Iroh wanted to speak with someone, he would end up popping up from a coil of rope or something, teapot in tow, friendly smile on his face. That was Iroh.

She was just about to knock on Iroh's door when a feminine voice made Katara turn around.

"Katara!" A young woman, brown hair flying, ran up to her. She held a hand over her growing stomach and smiled, trying to get her breath.

"Ty Lee!" Katara gasped, more out of concern than surprise. The ship had probably picked her up early that morning. She rushed to the other woman's side, taking hold of her arm. "You should sit down!"

Ty Lee waved a hand but allowed Katara to help her down the hall. "Sorry, Katara, but I needed to get away from Sokka." She laughed. "I came onboard and was breathing just a bit too hard and he went nuts, saying how I was a woman and should be careful and 'what if you fell?' and it was getting to be a bit much."

Katara laughed. "I can understand that," she said. "For all his sexist comments, he's a good guy. Still, you should probably get back to your cabin; you don't want to upset the baby."

The other woman nodded, tugging on a braid. "You're right. And though I'm anxious for the baby to be born, I don't want it to come too early."

The waterbender smiled and patted Ty Lee's pink-clad arm. Did the girl _never_ wear any other color? "Yeah, I know you've not been able to practice your acrobatics for a while," Katara murmured sympathetically.

"Oh that's not it," Ty Lee replied brightly. "I just don't like having to eat more than Sokka."

Katara snickered. "Yes, well, eating as much as Sokka _is _cause for concern."

The two continued down the hall in relative silence but Ty Lee couldn't keep quiet for long. She turned to her sister-in-law. "So how are you doing?" she asked gently.

Startled, Katara turned towards her, eyes wide. "F-fine, I guess."

Ty Lee smiled mischievously. "Are you and Zuko back together?"

"What!? No! We…we, uh…no. No, we're not."

The other woman smirked, a slender brow rising. "Uh-huh." She looked away. "Well, nobody's perfect."

"Hey!"

Ty Lee laughed delightedly. "I'm just kidding," she said. They had reached Sokka's room and the two women could hear giggling from inside. "Well, it looks like I'll be watching the twins today…" she frowned. "And Sokka."

Katara smiled sheepishly. "Well, Iroh wanted to talk to me and I--"

The Fire Nation girl shook her head. "It's okay," she interrupted, opening the door. "You go on. Things will be fine here."

Katara nodded and gave Ty Lee a quick hug before heading back to Iroh's room.

* * *

Azula was not going to let them escape her. A sneer crossed her face. Zuko and the others had been sitting back and relaxing the past few years, she had done nothing but train. They would not be able to get away from her this time, not when she was the most powerful firebender. And especially since she had something new on her side. 

"All right, here we are, miss."

The young woman barely spared the coach driver a glance. Instead, her eyes were on the city before her. "So, this is where Zuko has decided to hold his Festival." She turned back to the driver and threw a coin at him. "Here. Now get lost."

Knowing this one was not someone to mess with, the driver scrambled back onto his coach and sped away. Azula simply laughed. People were so amusing. And so fun to play with.

After a moment, Azula calmed down and raised the hood of her cloak. It was no good if anyone spotted her; there were too many who would recognize her and she needed to make sure she caught Zuko by surprise.

Azula entered the city, her face determined. "Masaru said that the other stone was somewhere in this city," she murmured to herself. "And I have only a month to find it." She frowned, eyes turning cold. "If Ty Lee and Mai hadn't betrayed me, this would be much, much easier. As for now, I'll find a place to stay. After all, Zuko doesn't even know about the stone, much less know how to use it."

* * *

Iroh looked up as his door opened. "Come in, Miss Katara," he said to the hesitant young woman. "I've been wanting to have a talk with you for a while now." 

Katara shut the door and took a seat across from Iroh. He was having tea. Again. "About what?" she asked softly.

Iroh's gaze rested on Katara for a moment and then he looked down to pour her some tea. "First, I must ask one thing: What happened to make you willing to spend the rest of your days in solitude? Why do you hold yourself away from Zuko when you still care so much for him?"

The sound of breaking china sounded through the room as Katara stared open-mouthed at Iroh. She had been so shocked, her tea had turned to ice, shattering the cup in her hand. His question had been so unanticipated, Katara didn't really know how to answer.

"Miss Katara?"

Suddenly, Katara stood and headed for the door. She couldn't take this. How could she answer his questions when she wasn't entirely sure of what to do? How could she tell anyone and make them understand what she had to do?

"Katara!"

At Iroh's shout, Katara turned, eyes averted. What was this? Iroh never shouted.

Iroh stood slowly. "No matter your reasons or intentions, denying what is in your heart is only hurting those around you!" His fierce expression softened. "If you tell me what has happened, then I will try to understand, but this can't go on any longer."

Katara sighed and took her seat again. "All right," she whispered, "but this is a long story."

Iroh sat down and poured Katara another cup of tea. "Here," he said. "Have some more tea."

Katara nodded and took a sip. Frowning, she looked up at Iroh. "Jasmine tea?"

"It is good to change things up once in a while," Iroh replied, taking a drink of his own tea. "Besides. Jasmine tea is very good."

"Hmm."

"Please, begin."

"All right." Katara took a deep breath and then slowly began to tell Iroh everything.

-------

When Katara finished her tale, Iroh sat back and frowned. "Hmm. It does appear to be a bit unusual." He looked at Katara. "Do you have the stone with you now?" he asked.

Katara nodded and reached into a pocket, bringing out the stone. "Here."

Iroh took it and examined the red and blue surface. Turning it, he ran a careful finger over the small indentation on the back. "It looks as if this goes with something else," he muttered. "As if…" He trailed off, still frowning. After a moment, he looked back at Katara. "Tell me…what was the prophesy that the old woman told you?"

Katara hesitated a moment and then repeated what the seer had told her. When she stopped, Iroh smiled.

"Perhaps it would have been wise of you, Miss Katara, to stay and listen to what else she might have said."

Katara hung her head. "I know, but it's too late now."

Iroh chuckled. "Too late to listen to her, my dear, but not too late to find out what she would have said."

Katara looked up, startled. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Iroh stood. "Let me show you something, Miss Katara, and then you'll be able to see just what is going on."

* * *

**hmm...this chapter was okay...and i did leave a bit of a cliffie in there...but what about azula? she came back and she has a nasty little plan too...and there's someone who's pulling her strings...who could it be? well, you'll have to read the next chapter to find out...please review!**


	11. Chapter 10: Prophesies Revealed

**okay! a new chapter...here we go! in this one you get to see the whole prophesy in it's non-rhyming form...come to think of it, it's not poetic at all...more like some old biddie was just babbling on and on about stuff...well, anyway...onto the chapter...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten: Prophesies Revealed**

_Two lovers cross, hearts melted,_

_a single night to them awaits_

_should love remain, there brings an end_

_to a ruler of sun and of fire_

_Sun and moon, warmth and cold_

_together bring joy and love,_

_but with a price heavy to bear._

_Two stones once found, blue and red,_

_a curse to bring to its finish_

_should two fuse and join, there brings an end_

_to love in pain and suffering_

_Pain and betrayal come again_

_when the great stone arrives,_

_to bring about a moonless night_

_Two lovers stay, strong and true,_

_a loving lifetime to them awaits_

_should love stand true, there brings an end_

_to a conflict of pain and of guilt_

_Do not fear the warmth so near,_

_or stray too long in dark, _

_for love is there for you._

_Two lovers love, forever bound,_

_peace and calm to them awaits_

_should love renew, there brings an end_

_to the sorrow and pain once felt_

_Stones once fused and then once broken_

_brought together once more,_

_to banish the evil, to bring the peace._

_Forever shall the world know light._

Katara stared at the words on the page in shock. This couldn't be true. She must be dreaming. Yes, that was it. She was stuck in some weird dream and she was only dreaming about seeing the seer's prophesy, about reading the part where it said she could hope to have her happy ending.

_But it's not a dream, is it?_ she asked herself.

Slowly, Katara looked up at Iroh, blue eyes still wide with disbelief. "What…" she hesitated, took a deep breath. "What is this?"

Iroh gave Katara gentle smile. "The seer you spoke of recited a prophesy made by two young lovers a very long time ago." He frowned. "She must have seen something in you and known that this prophesy applied more to you than any other."

_Two lovers…_Katara had a faint idea of who Iroh was talking about. But still, she forced the question past her lips. "And who exactly made the prophesy."

"You know that already, Miss Katara. In fact, you've spoken to them before, though they said nothing of destiny."

Katara did know. Savitri and Nilam. She and Zuko had freed them from their curse and now the two spirits freely roamed about the temple they called home. She shook her head. "It's impossible," she whispered. Could she really dare to hope? Suddenly she stood up. "I'm sorry," she told Iroh quietly. "I have to…think." And then she was gone, leaving Iroh alone with the book.

The old general shook his head sadly and then turned a page in the book. He brushed his fingers over the small sketch there, his eyes lighting on the two stones and just what they could do.

"She'll be a bit difficult for a while, but I'm sure she'll eventually give in." Iroh smiled. "After all, they're in love, aren't they?" With a sigh, he closed the book and sipped at his tea. His eyes began to sparkle and he laughed. "Still, an extra teatime is always something to celebrate."

Another chuckle rumbled in his chest. "Perhaps I do drink too much tea…" He paused a moment and poured himself another cup. "No. Of course not. One can never drink too much tea."

Katara didn't know where to go. Everywhere she went, she was reminded of Zuko…of how she had been pushing him away. "It's too late," she muttered, going up deck. She stared at the sea for a long time and then quite suddenly, she straightened.

Without a moment's hesitation, Katara dove into the sea, ignoring the shocked cries of the crew. She closed her eyes and called the water to her. It reached up and cradled her close, sweeping her into a world that was all her own. Here, enshrined in the water so dear to her, Katara could pretend she was all alone, that there was nothing to call her back.

Katara opened her eyes. But there was something to call her back. Mitsuko and Sunil were there, waiting for her to come back. And Zuko…Zuko was there as well. Sokka, too. A small smile danced about her lips. She had to face reality; Sokka could hardly do anything by himself and Ty Lee was distracted by her pregnancy.

_Katara…_

Katara looked around in the darkening sea, trying to find who had called her name.

_Katara._

She whirled in the water, sending bubbles racing towards the surface.

"Katara!"

Suddenly, Katara knew. She looked up and saw Zuko swimming towards her, his eyes full of worry. Katara smiled gently. She had worried him. And for no reason other than her own fears. When he extended his hand desperately to her, Katara took it, trusting that he would take care of her.

-------

Zuko's grip was strong, but he didn't feel that way. He felt weak from fear, afraid of what Katara had been thinking. As he helped to get her back on the ship, Zuko kept silent, thoughts whirring about his head. _Was I the cause?_ he wondered. _Did I push her to this?_ He turned to look at her, amazed, as he always was, by her beauty, even when sopping wet. On her, the water was lovely, roping her flowing hair, deepening the blue of her eyes.

When Katara turned to smile at him, Zuko looked away. He couldn't face her. Not now. Without a word to her, Zuko walked off, trying to sort through his emotions. He was angry. Angry that she could be so reckless. And afraid. Afraid that he had driven her to dive into the ocean. Oh, he knew she had only wanted to escape for a bit, but that did not excuse her actions. Had she been any slower in her reactions, she might have been killed.

Unexpectedly, something hit him and Zuko looked down into the anxious faces of Mitsuko and Sunil.

"Is mama okay?" Sunil asked, blue eyes shining up at Zuko.

The Fire Lord was silent a moment and then he hunkered down. A bit awkwardly, he drew the children to him. "She'll be fine," he told them. "She just wanted a nice swim, I guess."

Mitsuko giggled and Sunil nodded. "She just wanted you to catch her," he said. And then the two squirmed away from Zuko and ran down the hall, their laughter echoing in the darkened interior of the ship.

-------

Katara frowned as she watched Zuko walk away. He hadn't even said anything. Hadn't asked if she was all right. The young waterbender cocked her head to the side. It reminded her of the old Zuko, when he had hidden his feelings beneath a mask of rage and disinterest. Her shoulders slumped. Had she done that to him?

Katara pushed away the crewmembers as they tried to dry her off and bended the water from her clothes. "I'm all right," she told them. "I'm fine." She started to go after Zuko.

"It would be better if you left him to his thoughts, Miss Katara."

She turned and found Iroh right behind her. _Where did he come from?_ she thought wildly. _Did he just tumble out of a barrel of tea or something? What does he do, bathe in the stuff?_ "Are you sure?" she asked him.

Iroh nodded and offered Katara a smile. "He'll be fine. Zuko's just a bit confused at the moment." Iroh chuckled. "He might not always understand his feelings so quickly, but he'll sort them out."

Katara sighed. "I know," she said in resignation. She shook her head and a small, tired laugh issues from her lips. "It seems we're never going to catch each other, doesn't it?"

Iroh said nothing. He didn't have to. Sometimes, tea just needed to steep.** (A/N: I think I need to stop with the tea references, don't you agree? They're getting just a bit out of control…)**

As Iroh walked off, Katara stood where she was, thinking about what he had shown her. Hesitantly, she slipped her hand into her pocket and took hold of the stone there. Slowly, she took it out, looking at the unusual groove in the back. She thought, as she often did, that it looked as if the stone might be part of a whole.

_What _is_ this,_ she wondered,_ and what does it have to do with the prophesy? _

"Two stones once found, blue and red," she murmured. "What could it mean?"

The sound of footsteps brought her from her reverie and Katara slipped the stone back into her pocket. Well, whatever was happening, she only hoped that it was nothing too serious. All she really wanted was to live a happy life with her children…and with their father.

* * *

**did you like it? short, i know. i could say i'll make the next chapter longer, but i never really do...i mean, sometimes it's better to just stop a chapter before you get into too much stuff...and, i finally, actually said that zuko was the father...actually, i think i might have said it before, but i can't remember...i think i only hinted before...well, anyway...i hope you enjoyed it and if you'd just review, that'd be great!**

**once again; please review! **


	12. Chapter 11: Altered Destiny

**hello! sorry for the late update, but i've been working my but off and got distracted with another story. so! here it is, if you want to read the new chapter. enjoy!**

**disclaimer: i don't own _Avatar: the Last Airbender_. sadly. **

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Altered Destiny**

Iroh woke up to the sound of someone pounding on his door. He opened his eyes, groaning. From the gray light just beginning to spill into his room, he guessed that it was dawn. He sighed and rose from the bed. And here he was planning on sleeping in.

Iroh crossed the room and opened the door, fully expecting to lecture which ever young person decided to wake him up. But then a heavenly scent drifted into the room and the old general found himself staring into a very large cup of tea. He looked up, sleep fading from his eyes and smiled at Katara.

"Good morning," he said brightly, snatching the cup from the young woman's hands. "Please, come in."

Katara giggled at the sight of Iroh's rumpled clothes and disheveled hair. "Gladly."

After Iroh had completely drained the cup and a servant hesitantly entered, bringing more tea, the two sat down, smiling.

"I need to see the rest of what's in that book," Katara said without preamble.

Iroh looked at her carefully, holding back the smile that attempted to break through. Finally. He had been beginning to wonder if she would ever come to her senses. But apparently Katara was willing to give herself a chance at happiness.

Without a word, Iroh stood and retrieved the book. But when Katara reached for it, the old general moved it away. "Are you certain, Katara, that you want to see the rest?" he asked gently.

Katara hesitated only a moment before she firmly took hold of the book. She took a moment to study the old tome, to soothe her nerves. It was quite old, the leather binding faded. And, if she wasn't mistaken, there was a small tea-stain on one corner, as if someone had been reading the book too close to a cup of tea.

The young waterbender took a deep breath and then opened the book to the middle. After a moment of flipping pages, Katara found what she had been looking for. But she didn't know if she was relieved or horrified.

There on the page was a sketch of the very stone she held in her pocket. And beside it, was the same stone, only that one was predominantly red. Her eyes traveled across the page and found the two stones fused together.

She looked up. "What is this?" she whispered.

Iroh sighed. "Those two stones were created by the very first Avatar. No one knows for what reason the stones were actually created, but the fact remains that they _were_. And in them holds a great and terrible power. At once they were one stone, which, with a mere thought, could bring peace to the land…or control it. So the stones were broken apart and were given to the wisest in the land. One was given to the Water Tribe, the other to the Fire Nation. But they didn't stay there long.

"Long after, when tensions between the elements were beginning to rise, two young benders fell in love. But they were separated and so they sought to find a way to see each other again. They wished to enter the spirit world but it was only the Avatar who could truly do such a thing and return. And so they took the stones and used their powers to find each other once more. But the two lovers were soon lost to time, as were the stones they still carried."

Katara frowned. "Then why…" she trailed off, brow furrowed.

"Why are you needed? Why are you a part of a prophesy which mentions those very stones?"

Katara gave a small nod.

Iroh smiled affectionately and handed the frowning Katara a cup of tea. "My dear, you are kind and strong, sweet and caring. And you are the strongest waterbender since Nilam himself vanished." Suddenly, his expression darkened. "There have been rumors of a powerful bender hiding deep in the mountains. It is said he possesses secrets only the Avatar should know. And worse yet, a sword infused with ancient magic has appeared…and in this bender's hands. It is said he seeks the stones so that he, and no one else, might rule this world. And even more disturbing yet is the fact that Azula has come out of hiding. And her intentions are not what they always appear."

Katara was silent a moment. This all seemed so ridiculous. How could she be part of something? How could the world's fate rest in her hands?

_Is it so hard to believe that you could save the world when only days before you believed you could destroy it?_ asked a voice in her head. _Give yourself a chance, Katara. Who knows. You might get your happy ending after all._

"All right," Katara finally said, raising determined eyes to Iroh's. "Where is the other stone?"

Iroh's eyes sparkled. "Ah, I wondered when you would ask that."

* * *

Zuko entered Katara's rooms to find them empty. Well, not completely. Mitsuko and Sunil were curled up together, sleeping peacefully. But their mother was nowhere to be found. 

Shaking his head, Zuko backed out into the corridor and gently closed the door. Where was she? And why couldn't she be where he expected so he could apologize to her?

And so Zuko began his search. He looked in every room for her, but couldn't find the missing bender. And with each room he looked in, his mood darkened. Uggh. Here he was trying to apologize and she didn't even have the courtesy to stay in one spot! Then again, why should _he_ be apologizing? Shouldn't she say sorry for scaring him yesterday? What was she thinking, throwing herself from the deck? It didn't matter that she was a waterbender; she could have been killed!

"_I'm_ going to kill her," he muttered as he stomped up onto the deck. "And she's probably around here somewhere, playing with water or something. Doesn't she ever think of anything else?"

Sure enough, as Zuko walked across the deck of the ship, he spotted Katara at the prow, beautiful dark hair flying about her, water floating in lazy circles.

"Katara!"

Katara winced at the angry sound of Zuko's voice. She turned and cringed. From the look of things, he wasn't too happy with her. Was he still upset with her, then?

_Upset? _asked a sarcastic voice in her head. _No, of course not. I mean, you only dove into the ocean from a moving ship. That's all. There's no need for anyone to worry. _

As Zuko came closer, Katara smiled hastily. "Hello," she said brightly. "Lovely day, isn't it?"

Zuko stopped in front of Katara, all his angry words draining out of him. He simply couldn't stay mad at her, not when her blue eyes were sparkling and her hair was swirling about her lithe form.

"Zuko?"

The Fire Lord shook himself to attention. What had she said? Deciding it was better to answer in the affirmative instead of having Katara worry about him, Zuko nodded. "Yes. Lovely day."

Katara shook her head and laughed. "You're not paying any attention, are you?"

Zuko immediately looked sheepish and he shook his head. "Sorry," he replied. "You were just so beautiful, standing there with those eyes, I--" He didn't manage to get out his apology for Katara had thrown herself against him and pressed her lips against his.

Shocked for a moment, Zuko kept still. And then his arms snaked around her and he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Joy surged through him. He had forgotten how wonderful she felt. It had been so long since she had thrown herself into his arms like this. And Zuko found he never wanted to let her go.

Pulling back, Zuko looked into Katara's sapphire eyes and he smiled. "Good morning."

Katara laughed softly, sending a chill through Zuko. "Good morning yourself, Lord Zuko." With a sigh, she hugged him closer and rested her head on his chest. When was the last time they had done this? When was the last time they had stood like this? She didn't know. And, at the moment, it didn't matter. They were together.

"Mama!"

Katara stepped away from Zuko as Sunil and Mitsuko ran up to her. The two seemed excited, brimming with eagerness.

"Mama, look what 'Suko can do!"

Katara's eyes flitted towards Zuko at the mention of her daughter's nickname. But the firebender only had an amused smile on his face…and warmth in his golden eyes.

Mistuko grinned and then proceeded to demonstrate a fire bending move which seemed all-too-familiar to Zuko. It was a move he had once tried to show his grandfather. A move which Azula had perfectly executed. Yet the move Mitsuko had shown was more like what he had done. Not to mention it had been performed by a three-year-old. Still, it didn't stop an affectionate smile from tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Katara grinned at her daughter. She knew her children were powerful. They were barely older than babies and yet they had already begun to bend. To them it was a game and Katara never worried about one of them getting hurt for the other would never be so careless.

With a squeal of delight, Katara scooped up her daughter. "You're so brilliant, 'Suko!" She cooed. Forgetting herself in her motherly excitement, Katara turned on Zuko. "Isn't she just the greatest?"

Zuko laughed and then picked Sunil up. "Ah, but this one here is just as grand, I think."

Katara couldn't fault him that judgment. Still grinning, Katara looked at Zuko. "What do you say we show them a few tricks?"

The Fire Lord nodded. "But I think we'll have to trade."

They did and soon the four were moving back below deck, not noticing the smiles that followed them. Never had the soldiers on the ship seen the Fire Lord so happy and at ease.

* * *

Azula frowned. She had spent the day searching for information and yet, despite the bribes and threats, no one seemed to know anything. What was this? She wondered. It was as if the stone didn't even exist. And no one had even heard of the legend, either. She growled. If she didn't know any better, she would say Masaru had set her up. 

_There's always another way_, her mind whispered. _It would be difficult, but so much easier if you simply let ZuZu find the stone for you. After all, he's bound to come after the stone eventually. Patience, my dear, is good for something._

Fine, then. She would wait. Azula hated waiting, but what was a few weeks? At this rate, it would take her that long to find the stone anyway. And this way, she would be able to steal the stone right from under Zuko's nose.

"I'll steal the stone and then we'll see who's fit to rule."

* * *

**how'd you like it? well, first off, i'd like to thank everyone who continues to review. and i would like to ask everyone who read this to please, please, please review!!!!!!!!! please?**


	13. Chapter 12: The Newest Book

**hi! i'm so very, very, very, very, very sorry about the wait. i started school back up and have had to get used to my AP classes, so that's been a bit time consuming. but, luckily i was able to get this chapter up, even if it's a bit short. so, i hope you enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: The Newest Book**

"Ughh. I hate you, I hate you, I _hate_ you!" Katara screeched. "How could you be so…so…"

"Stupid?" Sokka suggested. Zuko shot him a glare as Katara nodded.

"Yes!" She was angry. And it was taking a lot of effort for Zuko not to smile. Katara always looked so beautiful when she was angry.

So, instead of sweeping her off her feet like he wanted, Zuko put his hands out in front of her. "Listen, I was only trying to find you. And Aang was really willing to help."

"Oooh…but to get him to promise not to tell me? Toph I could understand, but _how_? How could you get Aang to promise to not tell me? What did you do?" This last word ended on a wail and Katara stamped her foot. "Tell me!"

Zuko laughed, knowing what would happen if he did. "No."

Katara screamed and launched herself at Zuko. He only laughed again and pulled her close. Sokka, not wanting to see _any_thing that might happen afterwards, wisely left the room.

"Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me!"

Another laugh and Zuko leaned down to capture Katara's mouth. After a moment, he pulled back and smiled at Katara's stunned face. "No," he whispered.

"No what?" Katara asked breathily. Zuko shook his head and leaned down for another kiss.

Just as their lips touched, a knock sounded on the door. Zuko frowned and spun away from Katara to open the door. "If that's Sokka again, I'll kill him," he growled.

But it wasn't Sokka. Instead, Iroh stood there. The silly grin on his face made it seem as if he had just been granted a lifetime supply of his favorite tea.

"We've arrived," he told the two. "Perhaps you should…prepare for the welcome."

Katara blushed and Zuko nodded. "Thank you, Uncle," he said.

Iroh smiled again and then left. As Zuko closed the door, the old general could be heard saying, "Appearances are everything, especially when bringing back a foreign bride. One always expects the splendor and beauty of the bride's home."

Zuko chuckled. "That's his subtle way of telling me I need to give you something."

Katara was surprised. "What is it?" she asked him.

He smiled and shook his head. Without saying a word, he took her hand and led her to the chest at the foot of his bed. He knelt down and opened it, still silent. After rummaging through it a bit, he took out a package.

"Here," he whispered, holding it out to her.

Katara frowned a bit--she hadn't gotten Zuko anything--but reluctantly took the package. She found it was wrapped in blue silk, tied with a deep red ribbon. Carefully, she opened the package and when the silk slid back to reveal the gift, Katara gasped.

Zuko had given her a beautiful blue dress made of the most exquisite silk.

"Oh, Zuko…"

"Will you wear it?" he asked, looking suddenly shy.

Katara nodded and immediately rose from where she sat on the floor beside the Fire Lord. Without hesitation, she pulled off her clothes and replaced them with the dress. It was wonderful! The bodice hugged her close and the skirt fell loose from her hips. But underneath the skirt, red silk peeked daringly out of two carefully-made slits on either side. It was made so that every time Katara moved, it seemed a bit of fire peeked from between the folds of her skirt. And there, about her neck, shone the necklace Zuko had given her years before.

"Beautiful," he whispered. Zuko stood and took her hand. But there's more. Come see." From the depths of his trunk, he pulled out two more packages. "The red is for Mitsuko and the blue is for Sunil." Zuko smiled sheepishly. "Uncle told me they were in here."

Katara nodded and changed her clothes once more. After she was dressed again, she took the gifts. "I'll get the twins ready." She kissed his cheek. "I'll see you in a little while."

She ran out of the room, leaving Zuko to get ready for his homecoming alone. As he dressed in his royal garb, Zuko couldn't help but think how odd everything was. Though he had been Fire Lord for a few years, there were times when it seemed like a dream. It seemed like he couldn't possibly be the Fire Lord.

But there was something else bothering him. While he and Katara had been acting perfectly happy, he couldn't help but notice that there was still something Katara wasn't telling him. And even Iroh was being secretive.

"Well, I don't know what's going on, but I'm going to find out."

* * *

Katara sighed. She was standing on deck, hidden from the view of the crowd gathered to see a glimpse of Fire Lord Zuko and his bride. Beside her, Mitsuko and Sunil clutched at her hands, faces buried in the skirt of her beautiful new dress. They, too, wore new clothes. Mitsuko's dress was red and looked oddly familiar to what Azula used to wear. Sunil, however, was in blue clothes which resembled what Sokka always used to wear. They looked cute.

She hated all this pomp and circumstance. But, while she was impatient to leave the ship, Katara knew she needed to make an entrance. She was, after all, a princess of the Water Tribe, and was about to marry the Fire Lord. Katara really needed to make a good impression.

Zuko departed the ship amongst a round of cheers and Katara knew it was almost time for her to disembark. Ahead of her, Iroh turned back and smiled.

"I'm so nervous," Katara whispered.

Iroh grinned and held up a thermos. "Don't worry, Miss Katara," he whispered back. "Where there's tea, there's hope."

Katara couldn't help but laugh at Iroh's tea antics. And her laughter helped to calm her fears. As Iroh began to lead the way off the ship, Katara straightened her shoulders and regally followed, a warm smile on her face. Thankfully, Mitsuko and Sunil were able to imitate her, their faces brightening at the attention centered on them.

For a moment, the crowd was silent. And then, a cheer rose up. Suddenly, Katara found herself surrounded by the people of the Fire Nation, smiling and chattering. A small child even offered her a sprig of flowers. Katara smiled and thanked everyone, laughing softly.

She saw Zuko turn, golden eyes full of warmth, though his face was serious. He gave her a small smile before disappearing into a palanquin.

Just as Katara, Iroh, and the twins were getting into a carriage, an old woman stopped Katara.

"Pardon me, my lady, but are those your children?" she asked.

Katara nodded.

"And our Fire Lord…you love him?"

Again, Katara nodded.

This time, the old woman turned to Iroh. "And what of the Fire Lord? It was said that he chose her himself. Is this true?"

Iroh smiled. "My Nephew has always been headstrong and stubborn. But when there is something he wants and feels he cannot give up, he chases after it with purpose." Iroh winked at the old woman. "And my Nephew has had a long chase."

The old woman blushed a bit as Iroh flashed another smile at her and she drew back. "Then all is well," she said. After a moment, she slipped a small book to Katara. "I believe this will help you, my lady," she whispered. "Please, read it carefully." And with that, the old woman was gone and the carriage began to move.

For a while, Katara searched the crowd for the old woman but when she couldn't find the crone, Katara sat back against the cushions and looked down at the book in her hands.

"I wonder what's inside," she said softly.

She moved to open the book but Iroh stopped her. "It was a gift, Miss Katara. Perhaps you should wait for a bit of privacy?"

Katara nodded. "That would probably be best."

* * *

As the carriage disappeared from the streets, a hooded figure turned down into a hidden alley. "So ZuZu is here," Azula whispered with a sneer. "it won't be long now until he leads me straight to the stone."

* * *

**sooooo...how did you like it? short, i know...i apologize again. Well, please review!!!!!!!**

"Where there's tea there's hope." --a nice little quote by Arthur W. Pinero


	14. Chapter 13: Realizations

**here we go...and this one was up waaaay faster than the last. i hope you enjoy it!**

**disclaimer: I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_. sniff. makes me sad. **

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Realizations**

"No. Propriety dictates that a bride shouldn't see the groom before the wedding."

Katara made a sound of disgust as she tried to dodge the robust woman blocking her way to Zuko's wing. "Listen, I was on a ship with him and saw him _every day_!" Katara cried, still trying to wriggle out from under the woman's arm. "I think it's okay to see him now. I have to talk to him!"

But Kouta, housekeeper and bodyguard extraordinaire, refused to listen to any sort of reason. She stood her ground, shaking her head with a disapproving look at the Fire Lord's bride. "I'm afraid I can't, milady," she said. "Already your encounters with Zuko on the ship have tarnished your virtue."

Katara kindly refrained from laughing. After all, how could they talk about saving her virtue when she had Mitsuko and Sunil. Already, she had been informed of the rumors going around the city. Apparently, a lot of people had seen the resemblance between the Fire Lord and his bride's children.

Still, trying one more time couldn't hurt. "But this is of grave importance."

Kouta shook her head. "Be that as it may, you'll have to go through the Imperial Advisor first."

"But I already talked to Uncle Iroh and he told me to see Zuko!"

"I mean no disrespect to the Imperial Advisor, but he is a man and cannot possibly understand this sort of thing. I'm afraid that you'll simply have to listen to me." And with that, Kouta took hold of Katara's arm and began to lead her away from the South Wing and back to the West Wing.

Suddenly, Katara switched gears. "Kouta, you know that Mitsuko and Sunil are Zuko's children." It wasn't a question. Katara felt the woman's shock, but she went on. "Zuko loves me, but for the longest time, I was afraid to tell him. I thought he didn't love me; I though that, were I to let myself love him again, something horrible would happen. Now I know that's not true, but something horrible _will_ happen if Zuko and I don't stop it. And I really, really need to talk to him."

Kouta stopped and looked down at Katara for a long moment and then she nodded. "All right. I suppose if it's for something important, I can't really keep you from talking to him." She let go of her charge. "But if I hear of any funny business going on, you're definitely _not_ going to see the Fire Lord until the wedding, even if the palace is falling down around our ears."

Katara breathlessly promised she was only going to talk to Zuko and then hugged the larger woman. "Thank you," she said before running off down the hall.

When she reached Zuko's door, Katara paused to take a deep breath. She hadn't seen Zuko in at least three days and she was excited to see him again. When she had calmed herself enough, Katara knocked on the door.

"I'm busy!" came the answering shout.

Frowning, Katara tried to open the door but it was locked. She heard Zuko groan and waited as he went to the door.

"I told you I'm--" he stopped short as he opened the door and found Katara.

"Fine. Then I'll just go back to my room and _not_ talk to you." She turned.

Zuko grabbed hold of Katara's arm and pulled her into the room. With a kick, he shut the door and pinned her against it. He kissed her passionately, making Katara sigh. When he pulled back, Zuko grinned. "Hi," he said.

Katara smiled. "I thought you said you were busy."

"Not anymore."

Katara laughed as Zuko leaned in for another kiss. "As much as I'd like to kiss you until we passed out, I promised Kouta there'd be no funny business." She grew suddenly serious. "Besides, I have something to tell you."

Zuko frowned. "What is it?"

Katara pulled out the small book the old woman had given her. "We need to talk about some things," she told Zuko. "And there's something I need to show you."

Zuko sat down and listened to Katara's tale. He was a shocked and hurt but he understood. At least he wanted to understand. He shook his head. When Katara disappeared, he had at first thought that it was because she didn't love him. And then, when he found her, he believed she had run away because she wasn't convinced of _his_ love. Now, Katara was telling him that it was because of a prophesy she didn't fully understand. That, at least comforted him.

"But what was this prophesy about then, if it wasn't a warning?"

Katara sat down next to Zuko, blue eyes wide. "But don't you see? It _is_ a warning! Only, it's not saying what I thought it said. The young woman reached into the pouch by her side and handed Zuko her stone. "Do you remember this?"

Zuko turned it over, frowning. He _did_ remember it. Katara had found it in the Air Temple all those years ago. His golden gaze darkened. "But what is it?"

"I think it's one of the two stones the prophesy talked about," Katara answered, taking the stone back. "And I think it's up to us to find the other one."

The Fire Lord was quiet a moment. "But how are we going to find the other stone?" he finally asked, voice low. "You found your stone almost by chance. It could take _years_ to find the other one."

This time, when Katara looked back at Zuko, her face was full of excitement. Her hands unconsciously tightened on the book in her lap. "I have something. An old woman gave it to me the day we arrived here." She looked down. "I haven't opened it, but I'm hoping that it will help us." Katara sighed and turned back to Zuko. "There's still a part of me that worries I'm making a mistake by marrying you…not because I don't want to or because I don't love you…but because of that prophesy. I have to find that stone, Zuko. I have to."

"I know," Zuko said gently. He took hold of the book. "Now why don't we see what's inside?"

* * *

"Mama's worried." 

Sunil glanced at his twin. "I know."

"I don't want Mama to be worried."

"Me neither."

The two went silent again, playing with the toys Iroh had given them. They liked it here in the Fire Nation. It was warm all the time and there were so many people. And there were so many pretty things.

"Wanna go out to the fountain?"

Mitsuko nodded and Sunil took her hand. Together, they raced out into the empty garden, laughing and giggling, their somber mood forgotten.

The twins jumped into the fountain and began splashing each other. Even the water here was warm. They could play all they wanted and their Mama wouldn't get worried about them.

Sunil moved closer to Mitsuko. "You be the princess and I'll rescue you from the evil water monster," he said, moving her towards the center of the fountain. "He trapped you and I'm gonna save you!"

Mitsuko pouted and shook her head. "I wanna save the princess, too! Why do _I_ have to be the princess?"

Sunil frowned, thinking. How could they play the game without a princess? Suddenly, Sunil's attention was brought to the sound of rustling leaves. He turned to look and then grinned. A man and a woman were walking in the gardens. Without another thought, Sunil raced up to the woman.

"Will you be our princess?" he asked her. "We need one so we can play our game but 'Suko doesn't want to be the princess."

The woman's golden eyes lit up and she smiled. "Of course I'll be your princess," she said, laughing. As Sunil dragged her to the fountain, the woman glanced back to her blue-eyed companion. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

The man smiled. "All right."

The twins had their fun. And, when the game ended, the woman drew the children close. "You two are very special." She smiled and stood. When her companion took her hand, she told the two one last thing. "Don't worry about your Mama; she's special, too. Just tell her that Savitri and Nilam will help her when they can."

They turned and disappeared into the garden, leaving the children to their games.

"Mama's worried."

"I know."

"I'm gonna help her."

"Me too."

* * *

**okay...what did you think? did you like it? well, first off, i would like to thank all of you who review, it means a lot to me! so...please review! and criticism, constructive criticism that is, always is appreciated!**

**please, please, please, please review! not that i'm begging or anything...**


	15. Chapter 14: What Lies Inside

**sorry for taking so long...there was an unfortunate incident involving flames and my computer. not pretty. and yes, i do mean actual flames. in my computer...well, neway...i am back again and with a new chapter. i hope you enjoy it...**

**disclaimer: I don't own Acatar: The Last Airbender. as much as it pains me to admit it. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen: What Lies Inside**

Katara stared in disbelief at the book. "Do you see that?" she asked in a whisper.

Zuko nodded, unable to speak.

The two sat together, eyes fixed onto the page. At first, when they opened its pages, the book seemed blank but, it didn't stay that way for long. Curving, elegant script began to sprout on the page, and, the longer they stared, the more words that were unfurled.

Unconsciously, the two leaned forward and Katara began to read, her voice shaking. "'To find what one seeks, there is but one path. Love over Life, and Life over Love. Find these and you shall find the stone which completes the path. Only then will your hearts--and those of the people you love--be safe.'"

She looked up. "What does this mean?" she asked.

"I don't know," Zuko replied. "But we should read on."

Katara nodded and turned back to the page, only to find the rest of the passage was written in a foreign language. "Zuko," she said, "I can't read it."

Hastily, she flipped through the book but every page was the same. After a moment she sighed. "Maybe we aren't meant to read the rest."

Zuko frowned. "No. That can't be it," he growled. "There must be someone somewhere who can read this."

Katara was silent a moment. She didn't think so. She truly believed that they would know what the words meant in time. But she kept quiet.

Meanwhile, Zuko stood, golden eyes blazing. "I'll find a scholar to decipher this. And when it's been translated, we'll set out to find the other stone." He turned and kissed Katara on the forehead. "Come," he said, helping her up. "You should return to the children."

"All right." Katara allowed herself to be led to the door but then she stopped, face turned towards Zuko.

He smiled and kissed her. "Don't worry; we'll find this mystery out." A grin appeared. "I'll ask Uncle." After that, he led her out into the hallway. "I'll try to make it so that you can see me more often," he told her. And with that, he disappeared back into his rooms, leaving Katara standing in front of his closed door.

Shaking her head, Katara hurried back to her own rooms. There she found Ty Lee playing with the children, her face happy and glowing. Katara moved closer. "Why don't you let me take over for a little while."

Ty Lee looked up and smiled gratefully at Katara. It was apparent that she was quite tired. Sokka's snoring must have been keeping her up. That, or the baby. But Katara knew that it was probably Sokka.

When she stood, Ty Lee grabbed hold of Katara's arm, her grip tight. After a moment, she straightened and smiled apologetically. "Sorry," she murmured. "Just a bit dizzy."

Katara nodded in sympathy. "I hear that the cooks will give you some sweets if you go down to the kitchens," she whispered.

Ty Lee's face brightened. "Really? Good. That Kouta is really harsh. She wouldn't even let me have my triple-chocolate-chocolate-chip ice cream Cook sent up. She confiscated it, saying that a pregnant woman shouldn't 'indulge in such harmful appetites.'" The young acrobat frowned. "What am i going to do, get fatter? Personally, I don't think it's possible."

Katara shook her head. "At least you're not as large as I was," she whispered, glancing towards her children. "Really, having two can be quite uncomfortable sometimes."

When Ty Lee, left, Katara sat down, brow furrowed. Her mind went back to the book. Though she had left the book with Zuko, Katara wasn't exactly sure that he was making the right decision. Oddly enough, deep inside, she didn't want anyone other than Zuko to touch her book.

"'Love over Life, and Life over Love.'" Katara frowned. "What can it mean?"

Suddenly, Mitsuko ran over to her and grabbed hold of her skirt. Sunil followed close behind.

"'Suko wants to know if she's going to be a princess now."

Pulled from her musings, Katara smiled brightly. She reached down and brought Mitsuko into her lap. Sunil clambered up behind his sister. "Yes. and You are going to be a prince, Sunil."

The twins glanced at each other and smiled. At once, they looked back up at their mother. "Do we get more cake?" they both asked.

Katara laughed and hugged her children. For all of their oddities, sometimes, Mitsuko and Sunil were just like any other children.

* * *

In the dark, he smiled. So the Fire Lord had returned to the Fire Nation, his powerful bride in tow. Even more than the Avatar, those two could cause him trouble. And he didn't want that, not after he had worked so hard for so long.

Because of his endless studies in one of the Lost Libraries, he had gained knowledge and power beyond any other. And he intended to use that power. When he was young, he had set his sights on the Fire Nation for what they did to him and to his people and now, even after the Fire Nation seemed to have turned over a new leaf, he was unwilling to give up his quest. For now he wanted nothing less than the world at his fingertips. After all, he had been to the Spirit World and back and had stolen the face of Koh himself.

He was over one hundred years old but didn't look a day over thirty. Of that, he was proud. Spells and tinctures worked wonders.

Masaru laughed. When he had the stones, the path to ultimate power and immortality would be his. And nothing would ever be able to stop him.

As he left the room, he waved his hand once, blowing out the single candle across the room. Oh, yes. He would destroy the Fire Nation and when those firebenders were crawling on their knees towards him, he would use their armies to conquer the world. Only then would he open the Gates and raise the dead.

* * *

**well...did you like it? i hope you did. yay! we finally learned more about the mysterious Masaru who pulls Azula's strings. isn't it grand? anywho...please review and tell me what you think!**


	16. Chapter 15: Dreams in Shadows

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Dreams in Shadow**

"And tell Zuko that I'm not wearing a red dress to my wedding!"

"Okay."

"And tell him I want Aang there."

"Okay."

"And--"

"OKAY!" Sokka turned, his face screwed up into a scowl. He opened his mouth to yell at his sister but when she looked at him, her blue eyes tearing, his shoulders slumped and his expression turned sympathetic. "Look, Katara," he said gently. "I'm not entirely thrilled about you marrying Zuko, but you'll be happy, and that's what counts. And even though you're not one of those graceful princesses or gaudy ladies, you shouldn't worry. You have Zuko and the twins. Calm down."

Katara sucked in a breath and then nodded. She _was_ a bit high strung. After all, she hadn't been able to see Zuko for a week now. And it seemed she would have to wait for the Fire Festival to even get a glimpse of him. At the moment, all she could do was pass messages to him through Sokka. And that was beginning to fray on her nerves. Sokka's, too.

"You're right," she said. "I've been so worried about everything, I haven't given myself a chance to calm down and think." And she really needed to think. She and Zuko had been unable to figure out the riddle in the book and she sensed they were running out of time.

As Sokka was leaving, Ty Lee entered Katara's rooms, the twins following close behind. As their aunt's stomach increased in size, the two began to follow her more and more, watching her in an almost anxious way. Now, however, they were smiling, skipping behind Ty Lee, each clutching a handful of flowers.

"There she is," Ty Lee said warmly. When the twins dashed around her, she laughed, eyes glowing. "They're so cute," she said, turning her attention to Katara. "I don't see how you can give them up for even a minute."

Katara chuckled and watched as her children began to place flowers all over her room. "Sometimes, it's good for a mother to part with her children...if only so that they can bring flowers back to her." She looked at Ty Lee. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

Ty Lee waved an impatient hand. "I'm doing fine but Sokka..." she trailed off and shook her head. "He's getting more and more anxious every day." A warm laugh escaped her. "It's all I can do to keep him from trailing me like a pup."

Katara laughed with her sister-in-law. "I know what you mean. When I was pregnant, I had to make up stories to get Sokka to leave me alone. He was always hovering."

"Men," Ty Lee muttered. "You'd think we were the only women to have ever gotten pregnant."

"And when it finally happens, they faint!"

The two women tittered conspiratorially. Though Katara had never been really close to her sister-in-law, she was beginning to get to know the charismatic acrobat more. She was, in fact, a very fun-loving person and perfect for Sokka.

After a moment, Ty Lee sobered, frowning. She put a hand to her stomach, grimacing.

Katara stood. "Cramp?" she asked. Ty Lee nodded. "Oh, well just sit down and it will pass. I used to have them all the time when I was pregnant. Here." She motioned to the bed. "Is it your lower back?" Again, Ty Lee nodded. "Well, just lay on your side and I'll rub you for a bit."

With a sigh, Ty Lee waddled to the bed. After a moment of indecision, she lay down on the bed and turned onto her side. "This is annoying!" she exclaimed. "I want to move. I want to dance! I want to do somersaults again!"

Katara chuckled as she sat down on the bed and began to run her sister-in-law's back. After a moment, her children climbed onto the bed and sat next to their aunt, eyes wide.

"Why aren't you using waterbending?" Ty Lee asked after a moment.

Katara smiled slightly, still messaging her friend. "Waterbending can fix the cramp, but it's not as soothing. Besides, this will help with all your restless energy and lull your baby into a quick nap."

"Thank goodness." There was a pause. "Should I be this big?" she asked after a moment, her voice just a whisper.

"I don't know," Katara answered with a sigh. "I had twins, remember? At this point, I don't really know."

"Girls," Mitsuko suddenly whispered, eyes on Ty Lee. "Pretty hair and eyes."

"They move like smoke in water," Sunil chimed in softly.

Katara stopped suddenly, eyes flying to her children, shocked. "How...?"

The twins smiled mysteriously and then curled up, eyes still locked on Ty Lee. Katara frowned and pulled a bit of water from the waterskin secured at her hip. She teased out a ribbon and set it above Ty Lee's stomach. After a moment, the water began to glow and Katara smiled.

"They're right," she whispered. "It looks like Sokka's not going to get a son."

Ty Lee began to move, trying to sit up, but Katara gently pushed her back down. "No, no. Don't move for a moment; I just got the girls settled. Just lay here for a while; get some rest."

Ty Lee took hold of her arm. "Don't tell Sokka. He'll be so disappointed."

A small, gentle laugh escaped Katara. "Don't worry, Ty Lee. Sokka will spoil those girls rotten."

The acrobat sighed. "I was afraid you'd say that." After a moment, she laughed and patted the bed. "Come on, Katara; you might as well take a nap with us."

Katara glanced at her children and found them fast asleep. What oddities they were. After a moment, she nodded. A nap would be good.

* * *

"_Please don't go." _

_He placed a hand gently on her smooth cheek. "I have to go; I must."_

_She buried her face in her hands, her curtain of black hair falling forward. "What will I do if anything happens to you?" she asked tearfully. _

_He moved her hands away and tilted her chin up to look into the depths of her smoky gray eyes. "I'll be back, I promise you." And then he kissed her sweetly, desperately. Within a moment, he had turned away. "Remember, I love you more than life itself. I will return to you." And then he was gone, leaving her behind in the large, empty mansion. He was off to war, off to fight those who threatened the Fire Nation. _

_The letter came nearly a year later, when it was too late to follow her love. Though they had loved one another more than life itself, she could not leave her child. She could not leave the happy boy who played blissfully nearby. A single tear began a flood which ceased only when the sun rose. She stood, determined. She would help those who lost their wills, who lost the meaning to their lives. Now, if only she could find hers._

_...Katara smiled blissfully at Zuko, her fingers intertwined with his. This, she thought, was happiness. _

"_Please...please free me."_

_She frowned, glancing around the darkened corridor. "Hello?"_

"_I am here."_

_Katara whirled, only to find herself alone. Fear speared through her, flowed through her veins with every frenzied heartbeat. "Zuko? Zuko!" But no one answered. _

"_Please, help me."_

_In the shadows, a man appeared before her, golden eyes so much like Zuko's. He had the tones body of a soldier, but the sould of a poet. He gazed imploringly at Katara. "Please, help me."_

_Afraid now, Katara backed away, but she felt for this young man, whose life had been cut so short. "How?" she whispered._

"_She is trapped," the young man answered, growing anxious. "She waits to be freed." Sorrow flickered across his pale face. "And I wait for her." _

"_Where?"_

_The man began to fade. "She waits where she can gaze across molten seas. She waits for me, the soldier who promised to return. Save her, young one. Save her and save the world I left her to protect." And with that he was gone. _

_Katara lifted a hand, wanting him to return. But it was too late. She found herself in a vast field, lit afire by the dying sun. _

"_Why?" a voice snarled. "Why do you stay here? Why do you side with the enemy? Do you not remember what was done to your world? To your mother? Why!?" _

"_Who--?"_

_Mist began to billow through the field and Katara shrank into herself. A slim figure drew closer, shrouded by the fog. "You have sold yourself to the enemy and you shall pay for your treachery." _

_As the wind began to glow, Katara caught a glimpse of a blue arrow crossing a scarred hand. "Aang?" she breathed._

_A harsh laugh rang out. "A traitor," the stranger hissed. "A traitor to his people." Suddenly, light fell across the stranger and Katara shivered. Blue eyes, as blue as a cold winter sky, stared back at her malevolently. "Who are you?" she breathed._

_Another laugh sounded. "I am he who brings death on the winds. I am the one who will destroy the Fire Nation for what they have done. And you cannot stop me."_

_The stranger lifted his hands and the mist began to close in on Katara. Desperately, she tried to bend the water droplets but found she could not. It drew closer and closer, trapping her in an endless field of gray...She shook her head. There was something...something she needed to remember...what...?_

* * *

"Katara!"

Slowly, Katara opened her eyes. A fog settled over her mind, bringing confusion and a vague sense of danger. Frowning, she shook her head and looked up. Zuko stood by her bedside, frowning with concern.

"Are you all right?" he asked her.

Katara pressed at her temples, trying to remember her dream. "I'm all right," she murmured. After a moment, she frowned, eyes suddenly clearing. "What are you doing here?"

Zuko stepped back, assured now that Katara was fine. "Mitsuko and Sunil found me and dragged me here," he answered with a small laugh. "They can be quite determined."

Katara sighed and caught hold of Zuko's hand. She brought it to her cheek. "Well, I'm glad they brought you." She glanced around her chamber. "Where are they?"

Zuko nodded towards the twins' room. "They fell asleep almost as soon as I got here; I carried them to bed."

Another contented sigh escaped Katara's lips. "Good."

The two stayed like that for a moment, Katara laying on the bed, hand keeping Zuko's against her cheek, Zuko standing as close as he could. After a moment, however, the Fire Lord reluctantly pulled away. "I should go," he whispered gently.

Katara turned her large sapphire eyes onto him. "Please don't go," she whispered, unconsciously echoing a voice from her dreams.

Her soon-to-be husband smiled and nodded. Without another word, he joined Katara on the bed and pulled her into his arms. "Better?" he asked in a whisper.

Katara nodded. Oddly, she had needed him to stay. She had felt, for an awful moment, that something bad would happen if he left her. "I love you," she said softly.

"I love you, too."

The two slipped into sleep, their dreams pleasant and sweet. They were safe in their dream worlds, never knowing the spirits which called silently in the night.

* * *

**So did you like this chapter? It was a bit sweet at the end, wasn't it? Well, if you liked it (or didn't, whatever), please review, okay?**

**Once again: Please review!**


	17. Chapter 16: Coincidences and Speculation

**here we go...new chapter! **

**disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender...if I did, Mei would find herself stranded in the middle of the desert...

* * *

**

**Chapter Sixteen: Coincidences and Speculations**

"Your presence is required in the court."

Katara looked up, shocked at Kouta's grumbled words. "The court?"

"Yes."

"Will...will Zuko be there?"

Kouta looked uncomfortable. "The Fire Lord will be there, yes."

Katara smiled happily. "Oh, that's wonderful!" she exclaimed, moving into the hallway. "I get to see Zuko!" Suddenly, she stopped. "I don't have anything to wear."

"Just anything from your closet will do, my lady," Kouta said.

Huffing out a puff of air, Katara crossed her room to the closet. "There's nothing," she muttered. "And I don't want to make Zuko look bad..."

Shaking her head, she opened the door. And gasped. Where before she had found only a small collection of day clothes, Katara now saw before her an entire wardrobe. And there, closest to her, was a set of lovely, deep red robes.

"Kouta--" Katara turned to ask the older woman but Kouta was gone. Katara turned back to the closet, a smile on her face.

* * *

Katara entered court with little notice, but murmurs still whispered across the chamber. Aside from the procession to the palace, Katara hadn't been seen in public before. All anyone really knew was that she was A hero and princess of the Water Tribes.

Iroh stood and, with a reassuring smile, escorted Katara to a seat near Zuko's. "This won't take too long, dear," he promised.

Katara nodded and sank into her chair, trying not to let anyone see how nervous she was.

The next hour was nothing but an endless parade of people coming before the Fire Lord to offer their complaints. It was boring. And, from the look on Zuko's face, Katara could guess that he wasn't finding much interest in it either. Finally, a break was called and a servant approached the dais with a tray of tea. Iroh, who looked as if he might have fallen asleep, immediately perked up, eyes lighting in delight.

Zuko leaned towards Katara. "All these complaints make me wish I hadn't gotten rid of the Fire Lord's sanctuary," he whispered. "At least there, only people I summoned could come and complain. Now everyone is allowed to whine."

Katara giggled. "Well, at least you're getting to know the Fire Nation."

"How is solving someone's chicken problem getting to know them?"

Another giggle escaped Katara and she shrugged "I don't know."

Zuko smiled and Katara reached out to stroke his cheek. Though his scar had never been removed, Katara never thought about it. Zuko's scar was just another part of him and, instead of marking his shame, it now marked his honor.

"Fire Lord Zuko."

The two turned to see a guard kneeling before the dais. After a moment, Zuko straightened. "Yes?"

The guard held up a scroll, his head still bowed. Zuko motioned for a servant to bring the scroll to him. The guard stood. "The weekly report, sir," he said and then bowed once more before walking away.

Zuko opened the scroll and then began to read. The further he read, however, the more he began to frown. "Uncle?"

Iroh paused, his cup of tea halfway to his mouth. Reluctantly, he put it down and moved to stand beside his nephew. "What is it, Nephew?"

Without a word, Zuko handed the report to Iroh. As his Uncle read, he turned to Katara, worry in his eyes. "These reports show that there have been several mysterious attacks within the Fire Nation. They seem quite similar to the damage done by the Avatar right after he woke." He shook his head. "If I didn't know better, I'd swear it was the Avatar. But Aang is in seclusion in the Air Temple with my mother and Toph."

"This is quite unusual, Nephew," Iroh said. "We've had rebel attacks before, but this is different. As you said, it resembles attacks made by the Avatar."

Katara listened, blue eyes wide. "But who could be doing this?" she asked.

Zuko's face hardened. "I don't know, but I will find out."

"You say the attacks are similar to what Aang used to do, but you haven't described them," Katara pointed out.

Iroh moved closer to Katara. "Equipment and buildings have been destroyed, but there is no evidence of fire or earthbending as the means." Iroh sighed and reached for his tea. "We can only assume that waterbending was used only there isn't any evidence of _that_ either." He winked at Katara. "Besides, the Water Tribe and the Fire Nation are strong allies now."

Katara laughed just as the court was called back. Knowing another hour or so of court was coming, Katara subsided and fell into her thoughts. The news of the attacks troubled her, not just because of their oddities but because they happened at all. Though the Nations were at peace, only a handful of years had passed since the Fire Nation's war. There were still those who were miscontent, but Katara never dreamed that they would go so far as to attack the Fire Nation so openly.

Her mind flashed to Jet. She hadn't heard from him in years. And these attacks seemed similar to the ones he carried out. She frowned. That, at least, would make more sense than Aang being the culprit. Still, Jet had changed...or so she thought.

The hour passed quickly and soon court was called to a close. Zuko took hold of Katara's hand, bringing her out of her reverie. "Come walk with me," he said.

Katara nodded and allowed Zuko to help her stand. She cringed at her sore back. She hadn't felt this stiff since her days of riding on Appa.

"Are you all right?"

"Tea soothes all ailments..."

Katara and Zuko stared after Iroh as the old general sailed from the chamber. After a moment, the two began laughing. Iroh was outrageous and always managed to make people smile. Or at least think deeply about their actions.

"I'm all right," Katara assured Zuko when she stopped laughing. "Just a bit sore." She smiled ruefully. "I'm not used to sitting for hours on end."

Zuko smiled. "I'm still not used to it, either," he admitted.

The two walked in silence for a while, hands intertwined. Finally, Katara's thoughts rose to the surface, hesitantly, she glanced up at Zuko. "Ah...you...haven't heard from...Jet, have you?" she asked quietly.

Zuko frowned. "Not since the wedding."

Katara stopped. "Wedding? What wedding?"

The Fire Lord glanced down at her. "Oh, you didn't know? Jet and Mei got married about a year ago."

"What?"

Zuko laughed and began walking again. "Yeah, I was surprised, too."

"Jet and Mei? What are they doing, spreading apathy and misery throughout the world or something? Are they now an evil duo bent on world destruction?"

Zuko laughed harder. "Actually, they've hidden themselves in their mansion for the past year and refuse to see anyone." He shrugged. "Apparently Mei hates everyone and Jet wants nothing to do with the Fire Nation."

Katara was silent a moment. "...Jet and Mei?!"

Shaking his head, Zuko tugged on Katara's hand. "Come on," he said. "It's not that shocking. They're made for each other."

The waterbender snickered, humor finally pushing away her shock. "That's for sure." She sobered suddenly. "Zuko, I'm worried about those attacks. What do you think they mean?"

"I don't know," Zuko said, frowning. "There's not much I can do at the moment. There's some sort of bandit loose in the city, and my guards haven't been able to catch her."

"Her?"

Zuko nodded. "Everyone who's seen the bandit has said she's a girl." He frowned. "A woman dressed all in black, who bends fire with little effort."

"How long has this been happening?"

"Every night for about a week. And the odd thing is that she doesn't steal anything. It's like she's looking for something."

"Well, I'm sure we'll find out..." Katara looked away, her face darkening. "Don't you think this is all a bit coincidental?"

Zuko paused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, first this old woman hands us a book we can barely read which tells us how to find the other stone. And then someone's attacking places all over the Fire Nation. And now there's some bandit who's not really a bandit but really just looking for something? Tell me this doesn't seem a bit too suspicious."

"You think the bandit is looking for the stone?" Katara nodded. "And the person attacking the Fire Nation is the one who wants the stone?" Again, Katara nodded. "So you think the stone is somewhere in the city?"

Katara shrugged. "I guess. I mean, it's as good a place to start as any other."

The Fire Lord frowned. It seemed to be his new favorite expression. "Maybe you're right about that," he said. "But where do we start?"

"I have no idea."

* * *

**okay...how did you like it? It wasn't very action filled, but there are connections here. Well, please review, okay?**

**p.s. Is it just me, or does Zuko seem sorta...weird in the new season? Just asking. And the last episode, "The Beach," it wasn't as good as i thought it would be, though Zuko did realize something about himself. Hopefully this will prod him out of stupidland. Grrr...and him and Mei together makes me sick. Ugh. I want to burn her shiny hair...sniff. It's supposed to be him and Katara!!!!! i want my zutaraness! But! Zuko's the blue spirit and Katara's the painted lady, all dressed in red...is this a bit of foreshadowing here? Maybe...**


	18. Chapter 17: Spirits

**new chapter! all right! well, i'm excited, at least. is anyone else excited? and how about the fact that the UK is ahead of the US in Avatar episodes? hmm? sadly, i have already skipped ahead...shameful, i know, but i just couldn't wait for the US releases...please forgive my weakness!!!!!**

**okay, now for the disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender. if i did, the US would have aired just as many episodes as the UK.

* * *

**

**Chapter Seventeen: Spirits**

The same dream haunted to Katara as she slept alone in her bed. Again and again, she was left alone, mourning her lost love. She couldn't escape the dreams, not when they came to her every night.

"Katara?"

"Hmm?" Katara gazed absently at Ty Lee, thoughts still circling her nightly visions.

Ty Lee shook her head and snapped her fingers in Katara's face. The waterbender jumped, blue eyes going wide. Ty Lee smiled. "That's better," she said smugly.

"What?"

The pregnant acrobat frowned. "What's wrong, Katara?" she asked. "You've been out of it all day!"

Katara shook her head. "Oh, it's nothing...just some weird dreams."

Ooo...this was interesting. Ty Lee scooted closer. "Tell me."

Katara glanced towards the corner of the room where the twins were playing quietly. After a moment, she sighed. "All right..."

Ty Lee listened intently, nodding at certain scenes sympathetically, eyes wide. When Katara feel silent once more, the young acrobat frowned. "I think I've heard that before," she said.

"Really?" Katara perked up. Maybe her dreams were just the result of some forgotten story. She dearly hoped it was because if it wasn't, then her dreams meant that the spirit world was once again entering her life.

"Well..." Ty Lee frowned, trying to remember. "I know I heard it somewhere..."

Katara's shoulders slumped. Sometimes Ty Lee could be such an airhead. "It's all right, Ty Lee. I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually," she declared, rising to get some tea.

Suddenly, Ty Lee brightened. "Oh, I remember! Your dream sounds exactly like Akira's tale!"

"Akira's Tale?" It didn't sound familiar but Katara sat down once more, settling in for a new story.

Finding that she had her friend's attention, Ty Lee began. "Well, there was once this beautiful Fire Nation noblewoman whose parents died when she was young. They left her with a mansion situated just next to a nearby lighthouse. It is said that everyday, young men from all around the Fire Nation would come to ask for her hand in marriage for she was the loveliest woman ever seen and her inheritance was vast." Ty Lee sighed. "But every young man was turned down. Akira, you see, had fallen in love with a general's son and, though he was below her station, she would have no one but him.

"Finally the young man, Haruto was his name, went to the young woman and asked for her hand. She accepted and the two were soon married. But one of Akira's spurned suitors was Haruto's superior and, feeling cheated, he sent Haruto off to war.

"Akira begged her love to stay, but he would not go against his duty and lose his honor. And so he kissed her goodbye and promised he would return to her. Akira waited in the lighthouse every night but he never came. Finally, a letter arrived declaring that young Haruto had died. Akira grieved and grieved and wished that she could join her love in the spirit world but she could not for she had to care for their son. It was then that she swore to help all those who lost their loved ones. Akira never remarried and opened her mansion to countless women who felt their lives could not go on. And, though Haruto was dead, Akira never stopped searching for him from the top of the lighthouse."

As Ty Lee's voice faded out, Katara shivered. She was now certain she had never heard the story before and yet...she was oddly familiar with it. Another shiver raced down her spine. She was just taking a soothing sip of tea when the door to her rooms opened.

"Sorry to disturb you, milady," a hesitant maid said softly, "but there is a letter for you."

"Oh." Katara stood and walked over to the door. "Where is it from?" she asked.

The maid, unusued to such question, muttered, "Air Temple," before racing from the doorway.

Shaking her head, Katara sat down again and opened the letter from Lady Ursa. Speaking of the Spirit World...

_Dear Katara,_

_I must tell you that Aang is doing quite well. He returns to the Air Temple every now and then but mainly travels about, helping anyone he can. Toph, too, accompanies him, though I am certain she would much rather be off battling. As for our spirits, Savitri and Nilam disappear occasionally, but they refuse to move on. "Too attached to the world," as they put it. Still, they seemed a bit troubled. I wonder if you have noticed any strange happenings? Well, let's not dwell on these things. Not when you should be enjoying your visit to the Fire Nation. Yes, I know you have left your hide-away and yes, I know about your engagement. This makes me so happy. I had hoped that you and my dear Zuko would finally return to one another._

_Have you heard anything of Azula? I have asked many people, but none seem to have any word. It is as if she disappeared from the world, as if she were a spirit herself. _

_Again, congratulations. And say hello to those darling children of yours. Savitri and Nilam tell me they are quite adorable. _

_--Ursa_

Katara folded the letter. She and the former Princess had begun their letters a few years before when Katara realized that Aang was a hopeless source of news. Since then, the two had corresponded regularly, and over time had become friends. Never before had Ursa mention her son, but, then, it seemed as if she understood. After all, she had once loved her husband and knew how painful such memories could be.

Suddenly, she frowned. _"I wonder fi you have noticed any strange happenings..."_ Katara shook her head, wondering what it could mean. Lady Ursa normally wasn't so criptic.

"Who is it from?"

"What?" Katara glanced up to find Ty Lee staring at her. In her musings, Katara had forgotten all about her friend. "Ah, it's from Lady Ursa."

Ty Lee was silent for a whole minute. Amazing, really. "Zuko's mother?" she finally asked.

Katara nodded. "We've been writing to each other for years."

"...Oh! Yes, that's right. Lady Ursa stays in the Air Temple and watches out for the Avatar, no?"

"Yes," Katara replied, nodding. A smile flitted across her face. "I suppose Zuko was a bit upset over her decision to stay in exile, but Aang really needed some supervision. And Toph is more of a bully than a supervisor."

Ty Lee laughed. "I never really liked her too much."

Katara sighed. "Toph can be a bit...blunt. But I really do like her, despite all the fights we used to get into."

Ty Lee smiled and slowly rose, holding a hand to her back. "Well, I'm going to go take a nap," she told Katara. "I'll see you later, okay?"

Katara nodded absently, thoughts already shifting_. What did it all mean_?

* * *

"Ah, young Katara. There you are!" Iroh hurried over to where Katara sat in the garden, lost in thought. He sat down. "Wanting a bit of calm before teatime?"

Katara glanced up, startled. She had been out of it all day. What was wrong with her. Silently chastising herself, Katara smiled up at Iroh. "Hello," she greeted softly. After a pause, she leaned closer. "You wouldn't happen to have any tea stashed anywhere, would you?" Strangely enough, after having spent a few weeks with Iroh's non-stop teatime, Katara had found herself wanting tea all the time.

Iroh grinned conspiratorially and dug into his robes. After a moment, he brought out a sealed container with a flourish. "Jasmine tea."

Katara clapped appreciatively. She had come to expect Iroh's odd tea habits. Such as having servants hide tea around every corner and carrying his own private stash, heated by his firebending.

Iroh sipped delicately at his tea for a moment before clearing his throat. "Ah, Miss Katara. I heard from Ty Lee that you are interested in Akira's Tale?"

Shocked, Katara nodded numbly.

Iroh brightened. "Then you will be happy to learn that the tale took place right in this very city."

Katara paused. "Really?"

The former general nodded and took another sip. "Of course. The Fire Nation is full of such wonderfully romantic tales." He glanced towards Katara. "Perhaps you would like to see the lighthouse?"

"...The lighthouse?"

Iroh nodded. "Of course. From the story," Iroh replied innocently.

Katara glanced at him, mind whirling. No matter how innocent Iroh looked, there was always a reason behind every action. No wonder he had been once so widely praised. Now, however, Katara only wondered what his motives could be. She had already accepted Zuko's proposal. What else could he be scheming for?

Taking another sip of his tea, Iroh watched Katara. He wanted to help her more, but this mystery was for Katara and Zuko to solve. The mystery of the stones was for them to figure out. When Ty Lee had mentioned Katara's dream earlier, and the waterbender's interest in Akira's story, Iroh knew its significance. Katara had the knowledge. Now all she needed was inspiration to put the puzzle together. And, though Iroh already had an inkling of what her dreams meant, he wanted Katara to figure things out on her own.

Finally, Katara shook her head. "Not today, Uncle," she answered wearily. "I'm a bit tired."

Iroh nodded, a bit disappointed, and patted her leg affectionately. "Then rest a bit out here." He stood and turned to leave. "And drink the rest of your tea?"

Katara chuckled, though her heart wasn't in it. So the lighthouse from Akira's story was here, in the city? Perhaps that was why the dreams were haunting her. Because somehow, she had known all along. "Perhaps Haruto is searching for Akira, too," she whispered, before taking another sip of her tea.

* * *

**oooh...twists! actually, more like deviations which are just beginning to form into subtle twists. anyway, excuse my odd words. how did you like this chapter? i know, i know, short, as always. i really should write more...so, anyway, i hope you enjoyed this chapter! if you did (or didn't), please review! **

**oh, and thank you, again, to those who review. i love you all! (author blows kisses to reviewers and giggles happily while attempting a very awkward jig)**

**okay, so one more time: Please Review!!!**


End file.
